Thank God I Found You!
by Komachi Hattori
Summary: 'Cause he thanked God he found her after all. SK.Give my story a chance. And if what you are is a strange you,doesn't mean you should change you,only means you should change your point of view…  Chapter 16 updated.
1. Chapter 1: A little introducion

**Disclaimer **: Inuyasha, of course, is not mine.

**Chapter 1 : A little introduction**

"Kagome! Come down!" – a girl with long ponytail shouted, her eyes was looking up to the tree, where her best friend was sleeping.

"Calm down, Sango! You are scaring her, what if she falls down?" – a boy next to the girl who had just shouted said worriedly, his eyes were up on the tree as well.

"I'm here! What is wrong?" – Kagome, who was waken up from her dream made a long yawn. She rubbed her eyes sleepily while saying.

"Kagome, I've told you many times that it was too dangerous to sleep on the tree like that".- Sango scolded her gently and unpleasantly.

Kagome jumped down from where she'd slept, coming closer to her friends. An innocent smile played on her lips as she tried to calm Sango down:

"I've told you many times, too, that I've slept many times on the tree like that and nothing **happened**."

"Just when something bad happened, then you stop sleeping on the tree like that…"

Sango turned her face away, her voice lowered to an unpleasant tone:

"Why don't you love yourself?"

"Eh?" – Kagome blurted out surprisingly when she saw Sango like that.

"If you love yourself, you won't sleep on the tree like that, you won't work so hard like that, you …"

"Stop!" – Kagome choked the ranting girl off, she smiled reluctantly – "Sango, you know that I have to take care of Shouta and Shippo, my mother and my grandpa's health isn't good."

"But, you work way too hard, even I can't stand seeing you like that".

"You're the same as me" – Kagome talked back, and formed a small smile – "Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine"

Sango heaved a deep sigh, she knew she couldn't do anything with that. Her friend was far too stubborn. Kagome just wanted to do everything with the cost of her own. That was what Sango liked about her, but she was worried too. Well, Kagome wasn't just her best friend, but like her family also, the dearest one to her. Sango remembered that awful day of her life, her parents died in the fire just because of rescuing Kohaku and her. They risked their lives for her. And she herself was the caused of that fire, meaning she was also the cause of her parent's death. She really didn't remember how terrible she felt on that day, when she could do nothing to prevent the helpless tears on her face. And Kagome appeared, like an angel from the heaven, with the gentlest smile. Kagome hugged her gently, she said:

"Don't worry, everything will be alright".

Sango cried her eyes out, said angrily in her sob:

"I was the cause of all that, I should have died. The one should have died was me, not my parents. How can everything be alright without my parents? I WAS the cause of that, you didn't know anything".

"Don't worry, the one who knows her fault will be forgiven." – Forming an understanding smile, Kagome pulled Sango's head down to her shoulder and lightly patted on her trembling back.

"Remember, Sango" – Kagome seemed not to flinch even a little because of Sango's anger. Her voice was soft yet stern – "Your parents didn't rescue you for you to sit here, cry and hate everything in your life. They rescued you because they wanted you to live happily, instead of them. They rescued you because they didn't want you to die. They rescued you because they loved you. You can't waste their hope. Therefore, you must live and do what they want. You can't make them disappointed"

"Is that right?" – Sango said confusingly after a long silence.

"That is right".- Kagome smiled – "There is no use sitting here and crying. You could be forgiven if you were the caused of the fire, but no one will forgive you if you make your parent's efforts become useless. You now have Kohaku to look after".

"Kohaku …?" – Sango mumbled, she had forgotten that Kohaku would also hurt so much. She sat here, blaming herself and didn't care about her brother's feelings. She was, somehow, so selfish. She couldn't leave her brother like this, she had to take care of Kohaku instead of her parents. Sango smiled, shed her tears 'Kagome is right, there is no use sitting here and crying when there are lots of things she has to do. Her parents had exchanged their lives for Kohaku and her, so she must live worthy of her parent's effort'

"Thank you, I guess I understand now". – Sango said, a smile reluctantly appeared on her lips.

"Uhm, everything will be alright. You have me by your side, always". – Kagome also smiled.

Since then, Kagome became Sango's dearest one. Kagome never left Sango, she always stayed by Sango when she needed and so did Sango. Although two years has passed, Sango always kept that day in her mind and in her heart, to remember about how she got a wonderful friend like Kagome.

"Hey, earth to Sango…" - Miroku waved his hand in front of Sango's face to wake her from her thought.

"What are you thinking, I saw you smiling". – Kagome asked curiously.

"I am thinking about two years in the past" – Sango smiled.

"Two years in the past…"- Kagome also smiled understandingly – "I'm happy because you had fully recovered from that."

"I'm perfectly fine now".

"I know."

"You two, don't play in the past anymore, the bell has rung, we must come back to our class". – Miroku cut the two girl's conversation while his hand slowly came closer to Sango.

SLAPPP…

Poor Miroku hugged his face, groaned because of the pain. Kagome chuckled and Sango angrily hold Kagome's hand, took her to the class.

**::Chapter 1 : A little introduction::**

"We have two meetings this afternoon, director" – An odd old man informed his master with deep respect.

"Prepare for them" – the voice answered coldly.

"Yes, sir!" – That old man responded, and walked slowly to the door.

The director was Sesshomaru Inutaisho. He was the eldest son of the powerful Inutaisho who kept in his hand most of the companies in this city. Sesshomaru was a cold-blooded man, never smiled, always worked like there was no tomorrow. And anyone who dared to show any depreciation to him must pay for it. Sesshomaru resented his father for betraying his mother. His mother and he never knew that the powerful Inutaisho could have an affair with another woman. And Inuyasha was born without any one's acknowledgement, with the resentment of his mother and his. His mother was seriously ill after that and she soon passed away. If there was some one who Sesshomaru cared for, that was Rin, his little sister. The one his mother had told him to take care of before she left him forever. Sesshomaru lived like that, he has never thought about believing or falling in love with anyone. Well, who could have if his own father had betrayed him, anyway?

Rin – Sesshomaru's sister was also someone like that. She was just about 8 years old and unlike any children at her age, she rarely talked. She even didn't want to smile when she knew all about her parents. Her family had made her lose all her hope or belief in human. She thought that human lived to hurt each other because her brother had made everyone who dared to unpleasant him regretting. Rin scared to live, scared to love, scared to meet everyone except for her brother…

May be they would live like that forever if there wasn't an angel came to their lives…and changed everything…

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescuing

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is not mine, you know it, haizz.

**Chapter 2 : Rescuing**

Rin Inutaisho, an eight years old girl, the only daughter of you-know-well Inutaisho, was walking by herself along the street. Her maid – Kizuya was sleeping soundly at that time. Rin disliked Kizuya because she was always complaining (though secretly) about how difficult it was to look after Rin, but Rin didn't want her brother to change her maid again because she scared of meeting a strange person. Getting used to them was hard for her when she didn't know what they would do to her. Rin walked slowly, didn't care where her feet took her to and she crossed the street without noticing there was a car driving quickly towards her direction….

Meanwhile, Kagome had just walked out of "Sweet Candy" Restaurant, smiled happily because of her successful day of work. However, her happiness didn't last long because her eyes suddenly reached Rin, the girl who was crossing the street without noticing. Kagome's heart stopped and called it reflex, but she quickly jumping towards the little girl while shouting in panic:

"BE CAREFUL!''

Luckily (or unluckily I couldn't say) Kagome grabbed Rin just in time. She pulled the girl into her arms, rolling over on the streets.

BANGGGG…

Things happened too quickly. The car stopped and the driver got off his car, ran hurriedly to Kagome and Rin. Rin sat up, shivering in panic when she felt the wrap around her loosing slowly. Kagome's blood spread on the street. Rin felt the rhythm of blood throbbing in her temple causing her head dizzy. Her stomach was throbbing and there was something blocking her throat that made her wanted to vomit. Her tears dropped, her small body trembled. She didn't know what to do but stammering:

"Please …please…help…"

The driver didn't waste any time, he carried Kagome and took her to his car, Rin followed the driver quickly, her heart was beating violently in her chest, she stuttered not clearly in her sob:

"Quic..kly…please…"

The first time in her life Rin had seen that much of blood. Although she didn't understand clearly, she was subconsciously felt that this was a very dangerous situation. She wished Kagome was okay.

**:::Chapter 2 : Rescuing:::**

Jaken ran hurriedly to Sesshomaru's office. He knocked on the door like crazy, but couldn't do anything but waited patiently for his master allowing him to come in.

"Come in" – commanded Sesshomaru.

Jaken ran into the room, stammered:

"My… director, Rin–sama…had…had…she…"

"Say it clearly" – Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop, said impatiently.

Jaken took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Rin–sama had an accident." – Finally, he was able to say it smoothly.

"What?" – Sesshomaru completely looked up from his laptop. His hands hit the desk which made a loud noise.

"She's in the hospital". – Jaken startled, he tried best to find his voice.

Sesshomaru stood up, glancing at his watch.

"Tell everyone that the meeting will start immediately. Call the hospital, tell them prepare the best for Rin. Make sure that they can make Rin recover as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir''.

"Prepare the car, we'll come to the hospital after the meeting had finished".

"I'll do immediately, my great director".

**:::Chapter 2 : Rescuing:::**

Rin was sitting on the couch, her tears fell like rain and her eyes stuck on the door of the "Operation Room", her body trembled. At that time, she heard her brother's voice:

"Why are you here, Rin?"

"Brother…"- Rin turned to Sesshomaru immediately. Her swollen eyes glistening, she cried out and hugged him tightly, buried her face in the crook of his neck – "she rescued… Rin … she was in that room.. Rin was scared…"

Sesshomaru scooped Rin up, his voice showed a hint of surprise:

"Who?"

"Rin …doesn't know, she blooded… terribly, Rin was scared…"

"I'm here, stop crying."

"Rin was scared…"

"I know. But why are you outdoors, Rin? You must have been with your maid".

"Kizuya… slept, Rin didn't… like Kizuya so Rin… went out". – stammered Rin while looking at her brother piteously.

"Fire her immediately "– Sesshomaru commanded deadly.

"Yes, sir" – Jaken said respectfully.

Right on cue, the door opened, the doctor went out, informed:

"She had lost so much blood, but she is okay now. We'll bring her to the special room now."

"Do it!" – Sesshomaru said simply, his free hand came upwards to slap lightly on his forehead. So something unexpected did happen. First, he was informed Rin had had an accident. Now, he learnt that she was rescued by some girl he didn't know. And with what reason did she rescue Rin?

Rin jumped down from Sesshomaru's arms, ran after the doctors, Sesshomaru had to hold her hand to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"Rin must see her, Rin must make sure if she is okay or not."

"Wait until she was moved to the special room, I'll take you there".

When Sesshomaru took Rin to the special room, she ran like the wind to Kagome who was lying lifelessly on the bed. Rin hold Kagome's hand, said worriedly:

"Why doesn't she wake up? Is she in danger? Does she hurt?"

"She is all right, let her rest."

Sesshomaru said boringly while his eyes were wandering on Kagome. '_Who is this girl? Why did she rescue Rin? What is her purpose?_' A storm of questions popped out in his mind.

Well, just how could Sesshomaru believe that there was someone who was willing put herself in jeopardy for nothing?

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: In the hospital

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to write fanfic here if I own Inuyasha?**

**Chapter 3: In the hospital**

Kagome opened her eyes tiredly, realizing that she was in a strange place. She tried to sit up and suddenly heard a happy, cheerful yell:

"You have awakened".

A little girl ran to Kagome, looked at her with those big innocent eyes which filled with worry:

"Rin thought that you would never wake up".

"Who are you?" – Kagome asked confusingly.

"Rin was the one who you had rescued".

"Huh?"

The scene of the little girl who crossed the street when there was car driving quickly to her hit Kagome's mind. Having remembered, Kagome turned to look at the little girl:

"Then, you are that child".

"Yeah".

'Then, why did you across the street alone without noticing like that?" – Kagome scolded gently yet sternly – "Why didn't you think that everyone would worry for you so much?"

"Don't you dare to say with her like that" – said a deadly voice that startled Kagome.

Kagome looked up to see a man with long silver hair and golden eyes standing at the door, glowering deadly at her. A familiar picture appeared on her mind as Kagome goggled at that man surprisingly '_He also has silver hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha. I think that there is only Inuyasha has that special colors of hair and eyes._' – Kagome thought secretly.

"Stop staring at me like that".

"Huh ? Uhm, sorry". – Kagome apologized in ashamed.

"Who are you?" – Kagome asked.

"This Sesshomaru is her brother".

"Brother? Then, why did you let her go out just by herself? What if anything happens to her?"

"You have no right to say to me like that".

"I have enough right to teach you how to look after your sister. Because if I were you, I would never allow my sister go out just by herself like **you**".

"Watch your tongue, girl, if you don't want to regret".

"If you go on letting her go out like this, you are the one who will regret".

"Rin's brother is very busy, he can't stay with Rin all the time". – That little girl cut their conversation.

"Who is Rin?" – Kagome stopped for a while, then raised her eyebrows confusedly.

"Rin is her name". – Sesshomaru answered.

"Rin, you shouldn't say like that, instead of saying "Rin", you should say "I"".

"Why?" – Rin asked

"It is more polite and easier to understand". – Kagome smiled.

"Yeah".

Dizziness suddenly flooded over her head. Kagome touched her head, felt painful all over her body. '_How can I work and study with this painful body?'_ – Kagome cursed herself. '_Work? Study?_'– Kagome realized in panic. She hurriedly asked:

"How long have I laid here?"

"One day". – Rin answered.

"No… how can?" – Kagome groaned.

"Can I borrow your mobile phone? I need to call my friends". – Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, asked perplexedly.

"You can use Rin's". – Rin gave Kagome her mobile phone with a huge smile on her face.

"You have mobile phone at your age". – Taking it, Kagome asked confusingly.

"Rin needs to contact with brother".

"Ah, so it is…"

Kagome moved her fingers to dial Sango's numbers. Though already mentally prepared, she still couldn't help wincing when she earned a loud yell on the line:

"Where on Earth have you been? Do you know how worried your family and I were?"

"Calm down, Sango. Be as calm as possible. I am in …the hospital"

"What?"

Just about ten minutes later, Sango and Miroku appeared at Kagome's door room. Sango ran to Kagome, asked worriedly:

"What was wrong? Why did you have to come here?"

"You know… "- Kagome smiled difficultly –" there was a girl who crossed the street…so…"

"Kagome, you rescued that girl, again, right?"

"Yeah, you really… understand me." – Kagome smiled jokingly on purpose to lift up the atmosphere.

"How many times you have done that kind of thing, Kagome?" – Sango said angrily.

"Calm down, Sango, Kagome had just awakened". – Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder, tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, Miroku is right. Moreover, it wasn't big deal." – Kagome felt as if Miroku had thrown her a lifebuoy and she didn't miss her chance to catch it. She also added – "And I just didn't think that I couldn't avoid that car completely. However, I'm still alive anyway".

"You dare to tell like that, I even can remember how many times you've hurt yourself just because of helping people… If you don't remember, let me remind you…" -Sango's tears started to drop.

"I'm sorry, Sango, for making you worried".

"Not just me, your mother, grandpa, Shippo, Souta had been finding you all night".

"I'm sorry, but please don't let them know about my injuries".

"You're always making everyone worry and then trying to hide it".

"Please, Sango, if they know, they'll worry so much".

"So why did you do it?"

"I'll be careful next time, Sango" – Kagome smiled gently.

"You still think of doing that kind of thing again?" – goggled warningly Sango while pinching her friend's cheeks.

"No way,…believe me, I won't put myself in jeopardy again" – sweating, Kagome raised her hand up, swearing as much sincerely as she could.

"This isn't the first time you promise that to me". – Sango pouted her lips sulkily.

Kagome's sweat dropped, she looked at Sango's sad face, felt that she was so terrible to make everyone worry. Miroku didn't say anything, he just looked at Kagome sympathetically. Sango finally said:

"Okay, let it go. I know what you done comes naturally to you. Not that I criticize or anything. Then, when can you come home?"

Not knowing how to answer, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru questioningly, but Sesshomaru didn't reply. She then looked Rin. Rin was no better than, she just shook her head. Finally, she sighed boringly:

"Can you help me ask the doctors?"

"Okay, wait here, I'll come back soon". – Sango said and then turned to leave.

"I'll go with her" – Miroku also said.

Rin confused a little and then she came closer to Kagome, asked:

"Rin heard her said that you have stay in hospital many times because of helping people".

"Uhm,…"- Kagome was somehow confused, she shifted her shoulder, said uncomfortably – "that is…".

"But…why?"

Hit by the sudden question, Kagome raised her eyebrows, a confusing question escaped her lips:

"What…why?"

"Why do you want to help others?"

"Doesn't human live to help each other?" – smiled Kagome sincerely.

"Is that right? Rin doesn't believe".

"It doesn't cost anything to believe it, Rin. And it also doesn't cost anything to help people. Moreover, if I can help someone, I really feel happy".

"…"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl who was smiling brightly on the bed. He couldn't believe that kind of person still existed. He still found the reason for suspecting her words for he was always sure that everyone lived for themselves, like his father…. Rin's voice suddenly cut his thought:

"Rin wants you to be Rin's maid".

"What?" – Kagome's eyes opened in surprise.

"Kizuya was fired so Rin has no maid now and Rin wants you to be Rin's maid". – Rin explained simply. Maybe she was just a child, but she sure had her way of speaking. Something subconsciously told her that Kagome was different from others. And she somehow trusted her.

"But…"

"Do what her say". – Sesshomaru cut Kagome's words.

"You aren't my master. And because you were the one who gives that request, it is more polite if you let me decide". – That was Kagome's reply. Her eyes stared at him fiercely.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Rin's first friend

Disclaimer : Inuyasha is not mine.

-o00o-

Last chapter :

"It doesn't cost anything to believe it, Rin. And it also doesn't cost anything to help people. Morever, if i can help some one, i really feel happy".

"…."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl who was smiling brightly on the bed. He couldn't believe that kind of person still exist. He still found the reason for suspecting her words, because he always made sure that everyone live for themselves, like his father…. Rin's voice suddenly cut his thought :

"Rin wants you to be Rin's maid".

"What ?" – Kagome's eyes opened in surprise.

"Kizuya was fired, Rin has no maid now, so Rin wants you to be Rin's maid".

"But…"

"Do what her say". – Sesshomaru cut Kagome's words.

"You aren't my master. And because you was the one who gives that request, it is more polite if you let me decide".

-o00o-

**Chapter 4**** : Rin's first friend.**

_**Friends are the most wonderful things we can have…**_

"You don't want to become Rin's maid?" – Rin said disappointedly.

"It isn't that. It is just because I don't have enough time. I have to go to school, look after my family, I also work part – time in "Sweet Candy" Restaurant" – Kagome explained, trying to soften the little girl.

"Stop working at that restaurant, I'll pay you three times more." – Sesshomaru commanded, simply as always. And he would never expect to receive any objection.

But Kagome was anything but normal.

"No way, I work there not only because I need money but also because I love everyone in the restaurant. Even if you pay me 100 times more, I still won't agree."

"So… you won't become Rin's maid". – Rin's eyes had already filled with tears, threatening to fall down at any minute.

"I won't be your maid" – She shook her head, but smiling sanguinely. She added – "..but I'll be your friend. I'll come and play with you when I have free time".

"Friend…?"

"Yes, your friend. Do you want that?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"This is the first time Rin has a friend." – Rin yelled excitingly.

Kagome couldn't cover her shock, she opened her mouth but closing it with a click, not knowing what to say. It took her some minutes to find her voice, she said in difficulty:

"What does it mean, Rin, I don't really understand".

"Don't be so inquisitive, girl". – Sesshomaru said coldly, glowering unpleasantly at Kagome.

"Girl,"…- Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, then she said – "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Kagome Higurashi".

"I have known already".

"So why do you keep calling me "girl"?"

"I call what I want".

"What ? "– Kagome's face turned to red, she glanced at Sesshomaru angrily.-" you…"

"When will you come and play with me?" – Rin hurriedly choked Kagome off, preventing them from keeping "talking".

"Every time when I have time" – Kagome smiled with Rin.

"Brother, give Kagome our house's address". – Rin looked back at the man with long silver hair who was leaning on the wall.

"_They really are brothers, the way they talk is just like each other's"_. – Kagome thought secretly.

Sesshomaru gave his card to Kagome:

"How much do you want?"

"Want what?"– Kagome blinked her eyes, her voice showed clearly the surprised tone.

"Your salary."

"I have already told that I would be Rin's friend. So why must you give me money for me playing with my friend?"

"You don't need money?" – Rin asked.

"Of course I need money, I just don't want to have money when I do nothing".

"But Rin's every ex-maid had money when they looked after Rin".

Sighing. Kagome couldn't help the thought that these two brothers were really strange. She explained, slowly and firmly:

"They are your maids, I'm your friend. I like you so I play with you and look after you. I don't need any money for that".

"Really? You like me?"

"Really". – Kagome smiled.

Rin hugged Kagome, nuzzled into her arms, smiled brightly:

"Rin likes Kagome, too."

"You must come to Rin everyday". – Kagome heard a deadly voice of the one she knew clearly that would destroy that touch moment by commanding.

"I have already told you that I would come when I have free time".

"This Sesshomaru doesn't want to repeat himself. Do what I say".

"You are so demanding. How can I come when I don't have time?"

"Don't you dare to say to me like that. With this Sesshomaru, you must pay your respect".

"I always respect everyone around me. What makes you think that I don't respect you?"

Then, again, their conversation was cut by the opening of the door. Seeing Sango and Miroku walked in, Kagome asked immediately:

"When can I come home?"

"After a week. Serve you right". – Sango answered.

"You are so cruel, Sango". – Kagome made a fake angry face.

"That suits you" – Sango laughed. –"It is lucky that your wounds aren't serious".

"I know that…but about my family, please don't tell them anything". – Kagome looked at her friends with puppy eyes.

"All right, I also have much experience of hiding them about your injury" – Sango knocked on Kagome's forehead playfully, nodding.

"But can you think of any suitable reason for her not staying at home for a week?" – Miroku suddenly questioned.

"Huh ?"– Sango's jaw dropped, she turned to Miroku. _Good question here, Miroku._

"I think you've used all possible reason."

Sango startled, she looked at Kagome:

"That is right, I really can't think any other reason".

"Just reuse one of them" – Kagome said simply.

"How can?"

"And will they believe?" – Miroku added.

"They will believe because you two are my best friends".

"Okay, it is not a big deal. But…" - Sango's voice suddenly become heavy – "… I warned you, if you don't stay obediently in the bed, I'll tell them everything".

Kagome smiled difficultly, her face was as if she was caught red–hand.

"What does it mean, Kagome?" – Rin asked.

It was not until Sango heard a strange voice that she realized there were two strange people in the room. She looked at them, confused:

"Is that girl the one you rescued?"

Kagome nodded her head as a yes, then she jerked her chin up towards Sesshomaru, shrugging: "And there is her brother".

Sango's gaze stopped on Sesshomaru for a while, calculating. Her eyes opened widely a little and she leant down to whisper in Kagome's ears her discover "He has silver hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha".

"Yeah, I also wonder about that" – Kagome whispered back.

"I've done everything you asked me, my director" – Jaken appeared out of the blue, said to Sesshomaru with all his respect as always.

"What else?"

", the director of the East company want to talk to you".

"When?"

"Right now".

Sesshomaru stood up, said to Rin:

"Wait here, I'll pick you up when I finish my work".

"Rin knows, brother".

And Sesshomaru turned to leave, not looking back with Jaken followed him silently just like his shadow.

"Rin, have I already told you that you should use "I", not "Rin" ?"

"Rin is sorry, Rin forgot".

"Not "Rin""

"I'm sorry".

"Good" – Kagome smiled, rubbing Rin's head.

"This is the food I bring for you, eat and rest". – Sango told Kagome.

"Thanks, you two".

Her friends smiled and shrugged as if it was something natural to do and having her thanked them just made it become weird.

"We must leave now, I'll come back tomorrow. Remember to rest". – Sango said after checking her watch.

"Ok".

"Good bye".

Kagome waved her hand for good bye, watching them leaving in a hurry. It was always good to have friends, she thought, a warm feeling wrapped in her heart and she smiled unknowingly.

Turning back to the cute little girl, Kagome noticed that Rin was sitting silently on the chair beside her bed. She was just gazing up at her with her big round eyes, hands on her laps, saying nothing.

"Which grade are you in, Rin?" – Kagome spoke up, making a conversation.

"Rin doesn't go to school".

"Again,… not "Rin" "– Kagome knitted her brows unpleasantly.

"I'm sorry, I mean I don't go to school." – Rin corrected her mistake obediently.

"Why?"

"I don't want to".

_Don't want to? _Kagome blinked her eyes incomprehensibly. Going to school was not the thing that you didn't do just because you didn't want to, right?

"I don't understand."

"I don't want to meet people. Because they, they…" – Rin bit her lips, finding the right words – "… are not…good."

"Huh?" – She looked bewildered and wide eyed, her mouth opened to say something, but she snapped it shut because of not knowing what to say.

Rin bowed her head, looked down, didn't say anything more. She looked just like a lost kitten to Kagome's eyes. After some hesitant moments, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand, gently pulled Rin into her arms. She caressed Rin's hair, asked softly:

"Why do you think that?"

Rin didn't answer, she just nestled into Kagome's arms. Kagome said gently:

"I completely believe that everyone has good part."

Rin looked up to Kagome, her eyed opened in disbelief, she hesitated a little. Then she asked:

"Why?"

Kagome smiled, rubbed Rin's head then touched her chest:

"Because everyone has a heart. That means no one can immune from the feeling called "love". And if they can love, that means they aren't bad. This is the magic of our heart."

"But…?"

"Believe me, Rin. No one is completely bad and there are many marvelous things in our life. If you always hide, you can't realize that."

"I…"

"I like you, and there are still many people who will like you. You just need to open your heart."

"I'm scared." – Rin said softly.

"I don't know why you are scared, but believe that I'll always be by your side."

"Really?"

"Yes, because Rin is my friend."

Rin smiled brightly, felt her heart soften. Her eyes sparkled, she hugged Kagome tightly:

"I still don't completely understand all you've said."

"You'll understand someday"

Beaming brightly, she gave the older girl a nod.

**End of chapter 4.**

I have finished chapter 4. How is it ?

Thanks for all your reading and reviewing, they really courage me.

Please read and review if you like my story.

Thanks, again.


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha and Rin?

Disclaimer : Inuyasha is not mine.

-o00o-

**Last chapter :**

'I like you, and there are still many people who will like you. You just need to open your heart".

"I'm scared". – Rin said softly.

'I don't know why are you scared, but believe that I'll aways be by your side".

"Really ?"

"Really, because Rin is my friend'.

Rin smiled birghtly,felt her heart soften. Her eyes sparlked, she hugged Kagome tightly :

"I still don't completely understand all you've said".

'You'll understand, Rin' .

**Chapter 5 : ****Inuyasha and Rin ?**

_At Sesshomaru's villa,_

"Rin-sama, it is time to wake up!" – said Jaken patiently although he was ignored for about ten minutes already.

"Rin-sama, please wake up!"

"…"

Rin turned her back to Jaken, muttering in her sleep:

"I don't want…"

Sesshomaru appeared at Rin's room door, Jaken immediately trembled when Sesshomaru glowered at him. Sesshomaru came to Rin's bed, with a sharp voice, he commanded:

"Rin, wake up!"

Rin still covered herself with her blanket, answering with a sleepy voice:

"I want to sleep more… brother."

"Do you want to visit that girl?"

"That girl…?" – Rin immediately opened her eyes, sat up. She turned to the two men and beamed widely. She quickly stood up and jumping out of her bed:

"I want to, I want to visit Kagome-chan." – said the little girl with a cheerful voice.

"Quickly!"

"Okay, just a little, wait for me…wait for me.."- Rin ran to her bathroom.

"I like Kagome a lot, she likes me, too…." – Rin chirped cheerfully while sitting in the car. Sesshomaru just kept silent, eyes gazing outside the window, watching as the sights moving backward. His brain silently wondered why that girl could affect Rin that much. His mind wandered to the previous night.

Flash back:

"_No, I don't want to go home, I want to stay with Kagome …" - Rin cried while hugging Kagome tightly, determined not to leave her._

"_Rin…" - Sesshomaru said unpleasantly._

"_Brother, let me stay with Kagome-chan, I want to stay with Kagome-chan…". – Rin looked up to her brother, imploring._

"_No" – was his answer, as curtly as he could._

"_I don't want to go home…". – Rin shouted._

_Sesshomaru gave Rin a deadly glance, said clearly, and impatiently:_

"_And I don't want to repeat myself"._

"_Brother…". – Rin sobbed, her face nuzzled into Kagome's neck.._

"_You shouldn't say to your sister like that". – could not just sit there and do nothing, Kagome said to Sesshomaru, not gratifying. And as if she wanted to show him how things should be done, she looked down at Rin._

"_Rin,…" - Kagome turned Rin's face to see her, smiling gently –"It is not good for a child to stay in the hospital at night, you should come back with your brother"._

"_But…" - Rin started to say something but Kagome had already put her forefinger on Rin's lips. An effective way to stop some one's words._

"_No "but", you still can come back to see me tomorrow, it isn't that we have to be apart forever, right?"_

_Her words seemed reasonable. Rin stopped crying, her face brightened._

"_Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow" – Rin smiled._

"_Good". – Kagome rubbed Rin's head, smiled back at the little girl. Then, she turned to Sesshomaru with the look "see,-you-must-say-to-your-sister-like-that"._

_Rin looked at her brother, asked hopefully:_

"_Can I?"_

"_You can". – Sesshomaru said boringly, knowing that what would happen when he said "No"._

"_Yay…". – Rin yelled happily, she hugged Kagome – "I can come back to you tomorrow"._

"_I know". – Kagome burst out of laughing because of Rin's cuteness._

"_Go home". – then, again, Sesshomaru cut that touched moments by commanding._

_Rin stopped laughing, her face fell. Seeing that, Kagome smiled:_

"_Don't be like that, Rin! You should go home now"._

"_I'll come back tomorrow". – Rin promised surely._

"_Yeah"._

_This might last forever if it Sesshomaru didn't scooped Rin up and heading out._

"_I'm sure I'll come back tomorrow." – Rin still turned to Kagome, shouting, waving although she was taken to the door by you-know-who._

"_I know, sleep well". – Kagome waved her hand._

_End flash back._

_Then, what does she have that makes Rin like her so much?_

"Kagome said that she liked me, and there were many people who would like me." – Rin's cheerful voice pulled Sesshomaru out of his thought.

_She even can make Rin say "me" instead of "Rin"._

"Brother,…" – Rin touched Sesshomaru's hand, smiled brightly – "I like Kagome a lot."

'_She just kept saying that over and over, from last night until now. I'm afraid that she will irritate him._' – Jaken, who was driving, thought worriedly. He tried to drive quickly to the hospital, hoping that Rin would stop saying before his master's patient came to its limit.

-o0o0o-

_At the hospital_,

"Miss Higurashi, please wake up…"

Kagome opened her eyes tiredly when she heard some one calling her name. The nurse who was shaking Kagome gently stopped when she saw Kagome's eyes fluttered open. That nurse smiled:  
"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need to do a check-up on you"

"It is okay." – Kagome smiled back at her while rubbing the sleepiness away.

Just when the nurse finished checking Kagome's wounds, a small body rushed to her, yelling:

"Kagome-chan…"

"Rin …" - Kagome smiled when she realized who was hugging her that tightly.

"I miss Kagome-chan so much". – Rin nestled into Kagome's arms, coddled.

"Me, too." – Kagome caressed Rin's hair.

"Look after her" – Kagome looked up when she heard that deadly voice, again. That voice could only belong to Sesshomaru – Rin's brother.

"I know." – Kagome pouted her lips.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Kagome for a little, surprised when he saw Rin was so happy. Rin turned to her brother, waving her hand:

"Goodbye, brother."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, still wondering about the magic of that girl – Kagome Higurashi.

**:::Chapter 5:::**

"Kagome…" – a silver-haired man dashed to the room with a worry face.

Kagome, who was chatting happily with Rin, immediately realized that voice. She looked up, smiled radiantly:

"Inuyasha…"

"I heard that you had an accident, how…" - that man, who was called "Inuyasha" suddenly stopped, he stood like an immobile statue, his eyes glued to the little girl who was hiding behind Kagome's back without blinking.

Kagome also realized that Rin had moved next to her with her small trembling body, she turned to wrap her arms around Rin, confused:

"What is that, Rin?"

"I…, I don't…like…him".

"Who?"

"He…" - Rin stammered, still not leaving Kagome's back.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, not quite understanding what was happening. Inuyasha, after long moment, asked perplexedly:  
"Why are you here, Rin?"

"You know her?" - Kagome questioned surprisingly.

"Clearly, we are half-brothers." – Inuyasha scratched his messy hair. His lips formed a strained smile.

"What?" – Kagome couldn't cover her shock, her eyes opened without blinking in disbelief. She had known Inuyasha quite a long time already, but he having a little sister was just totally unexpected for her. Her mouth agape with astonishment.

"We have the same father". – Inuyasha felt the need to explain more clearly, so he went on saying with sad face, a little bit reluctantly.

"Rin, what happened? Why are you trembling like that?" – Kagome patted on Rin's back gently, though completely confused_. If they were brothers, why would Rin react like this_?

"I… don't… like him" – Rin just kept stammering.

"I think I should come back, I'll visit you another time". – Inuyasha told Kagome with a low tone.

"Okay." – Kagome said, her eyes left Rin for a while to look at Inuyasha, then she turned back to the little girl, still not covering from her shock.

"Rin, he has left already". – Kagome said to Rin gently.

"Can you tell me why you don't like him?" – Kagome asked Rin when she saw Rin still cuddled in her arms.

Rin said nothing although she didn't tremble anymore.

Kagome sighed. Although she didn't know what happened between them, she still had a feeling that it was just a misunderstanding. She believed that Inuyasha was a good man, he would never do anything that hurt another. Inuyasha, who Kagome knew was a caring, kind type. OK, may be he could be arrogant and stubborn and never show his feelings and whatsoever… But he surely was a good one. That was why Kagome liked him, more than a friend. Exactly, she had feelings for him. But it was not just because of that, she had seen the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes when he saw Rin like that. That was why Kagome believed it was just a misunderstanding. She said gently:

"Although I don't know why you don't like him, but I must tell you that he is a good, good man."

Rin looked up to Kagome with her eyes wide opened. Kagome smiled:

"He is so kind that I can be sure if he were in my shoe, he would rescue you like me."

Rin's tears started to drop:

"He stole my mother…"

"What?"

"He stole my mother, my mother will never come back to me…" - Rin sobbed, couldn't stop her tears.

Kagome's arms around Rin were tighter. She said sympathetically:

"Okay, cry as much as you want. Cry your sadness away."

And Rin, with her tears had been allowed to fall, just cried with all her tears, from her day of her birth until now. For a very long time, Kagome just sat silently, let Rin cry on her shoulder.

_But if you wanna cry, cry on my shoulder…_

_If you need some one who cares for you…_

_If you're feeling sad, your heart gets colder…_

_Yes, I show you what real love can do… _

**End of chapter 5**

Yeah, I have finished chapter 5.

Thanks for all your reading and reviewing.

Please read and review.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: The strange girl

Disclaimer : Inuyasha isn't mine.

… thought

… speaking

-o0o-

**Last chapter :**

"He stole my mother, my mother will never come back to me…" - Rin sobbed, couldn't stop her tears.

Kagome's arms around Rin were tighter. She said sympathetically :

"Okay, cry as much as you want. Cry your sadness away".

And Rin, with her tears had been allowed to fall, just cried with all her tears, from her day of birth until now. For a very long time, Kagome just sat silently, let Rin cry on her shoulder.

_But if you wanna cry, cry on my shoulder…_

_If you need some one who cares for you…_

_If you're feeling sad, your heart gets colder…_

_Yes, I show you what real love can do…_

-o0o-

**Chapter 6** : **The strange girl**

Rin looked up to Kagome with her swollen red eyes from much crying. Kagome gave the little girl a smile:

"Better?"

Rin nodded lightly, she didn't know how long she had been crying, she just knew that, now, she had no more tears to cry. Kagome, seeing that Rin had stopped crying, asked gently:

"Can you tell me now?"

Rin started to say sadly:

"Because the appearance of he and his mother, my mother died".

"I don't understand?" – Kagome knitted her eyebrows, said unsurely.

"My mother hurt so much when she knew about them, so she fell ill, but father didn't care, so my mother died".

"How did you know about that?"

"Jaken told me".

"Jaken?"

"Yes. But when brother knew about that, he was very angry."

"Of course he was angry". – Kagome nodded her head knowingly.

"Huh?" – Rin looked up from Kagome's arms, blurting out a questioning sound.

A heavy sigh escaped from Kagome. She tightened her embrace around Rin's small form:

"Because you shouldn't know about that, you should live happily and cheerfully at your age. You must stay away from… that kind of thing"

"They stole my mother from me. My mother had left me forever."

"It is not right, Rin" – Kagome shook her head. She smiled gently.

"It is right." – Rin said certainly.

"It is not right. Your mother didn't leave you. She is staying here,…"- Kagome put Rin's hand on Rin's chest – "… in your heart, forever".

"In my heart?"

"Yes, you love your mother, so she stays in your heart. I'm sure that she like that place a lot."

"But…"

"Your mother is happy now. She spends all her time watching you and your brother, spends all her time praying for you two."

"Really?"

"Really. Please don't let your mother die. Don't think she had died. If you have her in your heart, she'll never die."

"But I can't meet her anymore."

"You can't see her, but you can feel her. She is always by your side, hope you have the best. And you can make her even much happier by living happily."

"My mother will happy when she sees me happy?"

"Right, because I'm sure that your mother loves you so much. I can feel that."

"Me, too."

"So, Rin, you must be happy."

"I know."

"Good." – Kagome smiled, she hugged Rin – "and about Inuyasha, it isn't his fault. I'm sure he didn't want your mother to die. He wouldn't want to be born if his existence was the death of anyone else. He is very kind, Rin. He always wants to help people."

"Like Kagome – chan ?"

"Yeah,…. And he will hurt so much if you keep hating him like that, Rin … ?"

Seeing no reaction from Rin, Kagome looked down to see Rin sleeping peacefully in her arms. Rin, who had been crying tiredly so much, who was happy to know that her mother was always by her side, had gone to her dreamland in the arms of the first person who she believed, except for her brother. Kagome smiled, gently laid Rin down, covering Rin by the blanket, she whispered "have a good sleep, Rin".

**:::Chapter 6 : The strange girl:::**

Sesshomaru was walking on the corridor of the hospital. Many eyes were gazing at him secretly. Some admired him, some scared of him…. Sesshomaru ignored all, he didn't care how people think of him, they weren't worthy at all. To him, everyone else was just nothing worth noticing. He opened Kagome's door room, seeing Rin was singing and laughing cheerfully. He didn't know why Rin was that happy, she was even happier than she was in the morning. Really, he didn't want to break that peaceful moment. To see his only sister smiling like this. But "that girl" broke his plan by looking up and smiling:

"Good evening, Sesshomaru-san."

"Brother" – Rin yelled and ran to hug his leg.

"It's time to com home, Rin" – Sesshomaru scooped his sister up, preventing her to come back to _that _girl and replaying yesterday scenes.

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"You can". – answered Sesshomaru, a little surprised when seeing no disagreement from Rin .

"Yay…"

Rin turned to Kagome with her smile:

"Good bye, Kagome-chan."

"Good bye, Rin" – Kagome also smiled

"I'll come back tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow."

When Sesshomaru took Rin to the car, Rin suddenly held his hand tightly, she smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen from her :

"Brother, Kagome-chan said that mother hadn't died, she lived here, in our hearts."

Her sudden words made Sesshomaru stop, he turned his face to see Rin.

"Kagome also said that although we couldn't see mother, but we could feel her. Mother always stays by our side, she hopes us all the best."

Sesshomaru was all eyes at Rin, who was saying happily.

"Kagome-chan said don't ever think that mother died, she now was living happily, no resentment, no hurt, no business,… mother just spent all her time watching us. And we could make her much happier by living happily. There, mother was living in our heart…"

Rin hugged Sesshomaru's leg:

"I can feel her, brother."

Sesshomaru carried Rin, while his mind was lingering with Rin's words. _I have ever thought that, mother hadn't died…, had she?_

"I love brother". – Rin whispered while hugging his neck.

Rin smiled when she saw no reaction from her cold brother, she said:

"Kagome-chan said that I shouldn't miss any time to say "love". I also said that I love Kagome. And Kagome loves me, too."

"That girl really affects Rin so much". – Sesshomaru thought. And he started to walk.

'_Mother didn't die, mother was living in your heart, she was always stayed by your side…'_

That girl's words just kept repeating over and over again in Sesshomaru's head.

:::**Chapter 6 : The strange girl:::**

_A week later,….._

"There, finally I can leave that place…." – Kagome shouted happily.

"Kagome promised that Kagome would come and play with Rin" . – Rin said to the happy girl.

"I know" – Kagome rubbed Rin's head, "I'll come and play with you whenever I have free time. Friend's promise."

"Yeah, friend's promise." – Rin smiled.

Kagome and Rin were very close now. To Rin, Kagome was just like her sister, she didn't want to be far from Kagome. And to Kagome, Rin was just like her cute little sister, she liked Rin so much.

"You can leave now" – Sango appeared at the door, smiled to her dearest friend.

"Yeah."

They walked outside, Kagome carried Rin in her arms, and Rin seem to be deeply attached to Kagome. Before giving Rin to Sesshomaru, Kagome looked at him and said:

"Can I have a moment with you?"

Sesshomaru still wore his emotionless mask, he started to refuse when Kagome whispered quickly, tried to let nothing be heard by Rin, who was sitting on the car. :

"About Rin "

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and then got off the car. Rin was surprised to see Sesshomaru getting off, she wanted to ask but Sango had stopped her, Sango smiled:

"It's okay, Rin. Kagome and your brother just have a "small talk". Stay inside."

"OK." – Rin nodded her head obediently. She liked Sango, too, though not as much as Kagome, but she didn't mind obeying Sango's words.

Kagome leaded the way. She chose a quiet area behind a small tree. Waiting for Sesshomaru looking at her attentively, she started:

"I want to tell you many times about this but I have no chance."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows as the sign he was listening. He waited for her to continue, expected the complaint about Rin's disobedience, or how Rin was demanding or anything similar to that like every Rin's ex-maid had complained secretly.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes gazed directly into his golden ones. With a little cough, she began her speech:

"I want to tell you that you shouldn't mention about money in front of Rin. That time, you wanted to give me money for looking after Rin. Although Rin was just a child but what would she think when she knows that everyone looks after her just because of money?"

"….."

"Although you hire people to look after Rin, why don't you hide it from her? Why don't you just let her think that everyone look after her because they care for her?" – She kept on ranting, making sure he got her meaning clearly.

"…"

"I know you are very busy, but money can't buy everything" – she shook her head – "I hope you spend more time with Rin."

Sesshomaru looked straightly at this girl who was standing in front of him, what he saw from her was just care and love… just some moments before, he had thought that she was like everyone else…this girl really cared for Rin .

Seeing no reaction from Sesshomaru, Kagome waved her hand in front of his face, grumbled:

"Are you _even_ listening?"

"I am" – still as emotionless as ever, Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"Okay" – she twisted her nose - "I just want to say that to you, we should come back now…"

And Kagome turned to walk, Sesshomaru followed, his mind was still busy.

'_This girl is really strange…._.'

**End of chapter 6.**

-o0o-

Yeah, I have finished chapter 6.

Thanks for all your reading and reviewing.

Please read and review.

Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7: At his place

Disclaimer : Inuyasha isn't mine.

… thought

… speaking

-o0o-

**Last chapter :**

"I know you are very busy, but money can't buy everything, I hope you spend more time with Rin".

Sesshomaru looked straight at this girl who was standing in front of him, what he saw from her was just care and love… just some moments before, he had thought that she was like everyone else…this girl really care for Rin .

Seeing no reaction from Sesshomaru, Kagome waved her hand in front of his face, she smiled :

"Okay, I just want to say that to you, we should come back now…"

And Kagome turned to walk, Sesshomaru also followed, his mind was still busy:

'This_ girl is really strange…_'

-o0o-

**Chapter 7: At his place**

"Sister…!"

Souta and Shippo chorused happily when they saw the familiar figure of their dear sister – Kagome. They ran quickly to her, Souta stopped in front of Kagome while Shippo jumped up to hug Kagome's neck.

"Souta, Shippo…" - Kagome smiled gently at her brothers. She wrapped one arm round Shippo while the other was rubbing Souta's messy hair.

"I've missed you so much…" - Shippo coddled himself just like a baby.

"What took you so long?" – Souta asked.

"Nothing… I'm just a little busy.." – Kagome said perplexedly.

"Kagome… you've come home, our house was just silent without you" – miss Higurashi, Kagome's mother walked to the living room, smiling.

"Silent?" – Kagome looked at Souta and Shippo teasingly – "Really? Did Souta and Shippo really make themselves stay obediently?"

"No, but without their leader, they can't cause anything so much serious." – Kagome's mother patted gently on Kagome head, shook her head.

"Mother …" - Kagome pouted her lips – "Am I really that troublesome?"

"Yes, you are." – Kagome's mother claimed as if she was saying nothing but the truth.

Kagome made a face, until her mother laughed and opened her arms, her mother smiled gently:

"Anyway, welcome home, my daughter…"

Kagome smiled and ran into her mother's arms.

"I'm happy to come home, mother."

At that time, Kagome didn't know why Sesshomaru and Rin appeared in her mind. '_Have they ever really had a "home"?'_

**:::Chapter 7: At his place::**

Kagome looked up from her book when she felt some one coming beside her. It was a silver-haired man that she knew well enough. Kagome smiled:

"Inuyasha …"

"Good morning, Kagome, how are you now?" – Inuyasha also smiled.

"Perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry for not visiting you when you were in the hospital, but…"

"I know.." – Kagome cut Inuyasha's words – "… Rin has told me the whole story."

"You knew all?"

"Yeah, and it is not your fault…"

"Of course it isn't my fault" – Inuyasha said stubbornly – "I have never thought that is my fault."

Kagome laughed when she saw Inuyasha's face, that stunned Inuyasha, he questioned perplexedly:

"What is it?"

"I know that you want to get along well with Sesshomaru and Rin, right?" – Kagome winked, claiming knowingly.

"I don't want that. Sesshomaru is just a bastard, how can he keep thinking that all what happened was I and my mother's fault?" – Inuyasha protested quickly with a red face.

"Don't deny it, I can see all in your eyes…" - Kagome smiled.

"Miss Kagome, I'm sorry to say that you are wrong this time." – Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Just give him some more time, I believe that he'll change." – not minding his unpleasantness, Kagome went on with the topic. She said surely, didn't know why she said that.

"Huh?" – He raised his eyebrows confusingly – "how can you know that?"

"I… I don't know, I just think that" – Kagome was also confused with herself. She thought hard for an explanation but nothing could come out.

"You don't know anything about him, he is the coldest person in the world. He is an ice."

'_But ice must be melt, it is natural…'_ - Kagome was about to said that but she stopped herself just in time.

"Don't ever think that person will change, Kagome. You are so naive." – that was what Inuyasha said while gazing nonchalantly at the sky. His golden orbs darkened.

'_Really ?'_ – Kagome thought secretly.

"Okay, don't say about that anymore." – turning to Kagome, Inuyasha quickly became cheerful again - "I have two tickets for tonight film, do you have free time?"

"Yes, of course." – Kagome answered, trying not to sound too happily.

"Then, let's go together, tonight 7 pm, okay?"

"Okay."

"See you tonight." – Inuyasha smiled, good-byed Kagome, and turned to leave.

"I know….tehehehe…"

Sango appeared behind Kagome's back out of the blue, smiled devilishly.

"Sango,…" - Kagome startled – "…you scared me."

"I've heard all, you and Inuyasha have a date."

"Is it …" - Kagome blushed – "… is it a date? He just asked me to go to the theater with him."

"It is a date, it is a DATE. Why didn't he ask anyone else? I think that he likes you, Kagome" – Sango smiled, she knew about Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha, and it would be good if Inuyasha liked Kagome, too.

"Really? I don't think so." – Kagome was wearing a red face while protesting.

"Why not?" – Sango patted on Kagome's shoulder. – "it is a pity for him for not liking you."

"But …"

"It is okay, everything will be known someday, now all you should do is to prepare for the date tonight." – Sango smiled.

"That is right." – Kagome also smiled.

**:::Chapter 7 :::**

_The next day,…_

"Sesshomaru Inutaisho's villa, on….., number…" – Kagome was walking slowly on the street, her eyes sticking on the card that Sesshomaru's gave her in the hospital, her mouth murmuring. Sometime, she looked up to see if she has come to Sesshomaru's house or not.

"Number 1., here it is" – Kagome shouted happily when he her destination.

"Sesshomaru Inutaisho's residence" – Kagome read with a muttering voice. She was glad that she didn't make any mistake. Looking around, she was surprised to see that the place was quite quiet. Kagome came closer to the house, no not "house", if she could choose the word, she would call it a "palace". It was so large and splendorous. Craning her neck to have a better view of the house, she was so dazzled by the splendor of Sesshomaru's house. Just by looking at his yard was enough for her to be stupefied. She couldn't think there was any house that would really have a fountain. '_He must be a multimillionaire'_ – Kagome thought while studying the house.

Enough looking, Kagome came closer to the door, she stood in front of the house for a while, then decide to ring the bell.

"Who is it? Is it Kagome-chan?" – said a little girl's voice.

Kagome smiled. Rin must have been expecting her so much to have that kind of question.

"Yes, it's Kagome, Rin."

"Kagome-chan…" – Rin yelled happily. Kagome could almost imagine the little girl jumping lightly with hands on the air, she chuckled.

Just a minute later, Kagome saw Rin running through the large yard to her.

"Kagome-chan …" - Rin stood on tip-toes, hold the iron pales of the door, smiled brightly – "… I've missed you so much."

"Me,too… can you open the door for me ?"

"Ah, I forgot…" - Rin shouted –"… I'm sorry, I forgot to press the "open button". I'll come in and open the door immediately."

"Huh?"

'_It sure is weird, that you've come to the door and have to turn back inside to open __**that**__ door'_ – Kagome shook her head.

She waited for a little and the door opened. She walked in and was even more stupefied by the beautiful yard's sight. When she came in to the house, she was even dazzled more by the beautiful and expensive furniture.

"Kagome-chan, come in. I'll take you to my room." – Rin held Kagome's hand excitingly, not even giving her a chance to refuse.

'_This house is really large, I wonder how he could use all of it' _

Rin's room was beautiful. We could even call it a house because it had television, computer, couch, table, large bed, bathroom, enough for a whole family to live.

Kagome sat on Rin's bed:

"Where is Sesshomaru, Rin?"

"Brother went to work. He will come back at night." – Rin said simply which made Kagome think that the little girl was totally ok with it.

"Really? Who do you usually stay with ?"

"I usually stay with my maids, but they all are fired now."

"…"

"You will stay with me all day, right?" – Rin looked at Kagome, said hopefully.

Kagome was about to say that she just stay in the morning, but looking at Rin's imploring eyes, all she could say was the simple agreement.

"Right." – Kagome smiled.

"Yay, I'm glad." – Rin hugged Kagome .

Looking around, a naughty thought hit Kagome's mind that she couldn't hide the beam on her lips. She asked the little girl hopefully.

"Rin, your house is so large, how can you remember all the ways?"

"I can't, I just know clearly the way to my room, brother's room, and to the main door…"

"I know that" – Kagome suddenly smiled mischievously – "I have an idea."

"What is that?" – Rin looked up to her, her mouth opened in wonder.

"Go with me, I'll take you to the supermarket to buy anime sticker…"

"For what, Kagome-chan?" – Rin asked confusingly, didn't know what Kagome wanted to do.

"You know, if you stick those beautiful stickers on the wall … it'll easier to remember the ways".

"Ah, I see…" – Rin smiled.

"But… will your brother accept it?" – Kagome asked worriedly when he remembered how a person Sesshomaru was.

"I think it is okay, don't worry" – Rin held Kagome's hand, beaming brightly and leading her to the door.

_Later in the afternoon,…_

"Brother has come back" – Rin yelled.

Kagome stood up, turning her face to see the door, and she saw Sesshomaru walking in.

"Welcome home, Sesshomaru." – Kagome smiled brightly.

Sesshomaru's feet suddenly stopped, he looked at the smiling girl in front of him. His heart felt something a little strange. "_Welcome home_", yeah, it was so strange, that was the first time that there had been some one who greeted him when he came back home. He was used to leaving and coming back alone, without anyone's notice. But now, there was someone who actually greeted him.

"What is wrong, brother?" – Rin hugged Sesshomaru's legs when she saw him stood silently.

"Nothing …" - Sesshomaru looked down to see his sister, he patted her head and then started walking again.

"Huh … ?" – Sesshomaru stopped, looked around his house, surprised when he saw the sea sight on the walls. Seeing Rin smiling happily, he knew that it was her work, so he ignored it and continued his way to his room.

"Dinner is ready, Sesshomaru. Quickly,…" - Kagome called after Sesshomaru with a cheerful voice.

'_Dinner … ?'_ – Sesshomaru thought – '… _I've forgotten how it feels like eating with others_.'

"Jaken,…" - Kagome turned to Jaken – "... let's wait for him in the dinning room." 

"Huh?" – Jaken blurted out surprisingly, but he followed Kagome, anyway.

"Girl,…"

A moment later, when Kagome was still busy serving the dishes, Sesshomaru appeared at the door of the dining room. He still hadn't changed his clothes. His eyes aiming at Kagome coldly and he snarled:

"What are the pups on this Sesshomaru's door room?"

'_The pups?' – _Jaken blinked. Imagining his master and the pups together. It was really unsuitable. He found it funny, but wouldn't dare to show any reaction.

"Ah," - Kagome smiled, explaining innocently – "you know, your house, if you call it a _house_, is so large, it's easy to miss the ways, so I stuck some pictures on the walls. Rin's room is stuck with bunnies, the living room is stuck with sea sights, the dining room is food and fire, so your room …"

"Throw them away" - Sesshomaru said deadly.

"Huh?" – Kagome's smiled faded away. Her excitement disappeared just like a balloon that was pierced with a needle, and exploding.

"I tell you to throw the pups stickers on my door room and walls."

"Brother,…" - Rin started to say.

"Those…" – Sesshomaru jerked up his chin to the anime stickers around the room – "… are acceptable. But nothing is stuck on my door room and walls, is it clearly, girl?" – he finished his sentence with a glower at Kagome .

"I know" - Kagome nodded his head, a little disappointed but showing no protestation.

"Kagome-chan…" - Rin looked at Kagome whiningly.

"It is our faults, Rin. We don't have the right to touch other's things without their acceptance."

"But …"

"No "but"…" - Kagome smiled – "… anyway, when all the stickers are stuck around the house, it still easy to recognize your brother room, right?"

"Kagome and I had used all day to stick all of them…" - Rin pouted her lips.

"I'll un-stick them after having dinner, is it okay?" – Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"Humm"

"Then, let's have dinner. The four of us."

"No…" – startled by Kagome's sudden suggestion, Jaken trembled pathetically –"… I'll eat by myself."

"The more, the merrier. Why don't we just eat together? " – Kagome knitted her eyebrows.

"It's right, Jaken, let's eat together…" - Rin smiled at Jaken.

Jaken looked at his director, wondering. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just sat on his chair. Jaken understood that that was somehow a sign of agreement.

The dinner is comfortable, Kagome and Rin talked like parrots… may be it was the first time in his life, Sesshomaru had a dinner like this.

After having dinner, finishing un-sticking those pups on Sesshomaru's room door and walls, Kagome finally good-byed Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken to come home.

"Drive her home" – Sesshomaru demanded Jaken.

"Yes, sir."

"Will you come tomorrow?" – Rin asked Kagome .

"I don't know. But I'll come when I have free time." – Kagome smiled.

"I'll come back" – Kagome said to Rin, but her eyes looking at Sesshomaru. Before leaving, Kagome smiled gently at Sesshomaru:

"It is good to have dinner with your family, right?"

A sudden question, plus her meaningful glance made Sesshomaru stood silently at the door. He sure didn't show any care for that topic but his mind somehow was still lingered with her words.

**End of chapter 7.**

-o00o-

Yeah, I have finished chapter 7.

Thanks for all your reading and reviewing.

Please read and review.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8: Halfbrothers

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Chapter 8: Half-brothers.

-o00o-

"Father…"

Inuyasha walked in the great Inutaisho's room, his arms wrapped around a beautiful big box. He came close to his father, smiling while showing the box to him. He said cheerfully:

"Happy birthday to you"

Mr. Inutaisho held the box, smiling back at Inuyasha:

"Thank you, my son. Although I really don't like getting older."

Inuyasha shook his head. He snickered and teased his father:

"But how old are you really, father? You look just like my brother…"

"Oh, so you think you look that old?" – Mr. laughed lightly.

"Father… " – Inuyasha blushed slightly – "you know that I meant you look so young"

"Haha.. I accept the truth that I'm an old man now. And I want a grand-child badly"

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru will give it to you soon"

Inutaisho's smile disappeared. He lowered his head, his eyes filled with sorrow and sadness.

"Father…" – Inuyasha said softly – "… did Sesshomaru remember today…"

Inutaisho gave a sad smile – "May be yes, may be no, or may be, he doesn't want to remember… "

"I'm sorry father.. Because.. "

"No.." –Inutaisho cut his words – "you know that it's not your fault"

"But…"

"Haha.. and it's a surprise that Sesshomaru remember anyone's birthday" – Mr. Inutaisho laughed lightly – "… you know that he's not a caring type"

"Father…" – Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

An awkward silence filled the room. Inuyasha looked at his father. The great Inutaisho that everyone respected and looked up to seemed so weak and lonely now. He was hugging his head, closing his eyes dispiritedly. A long time later, Mr. Inutaisho said difficultly:

"It's not strange he didn't accept me now"

"No… father, he's just too cold naturally" – Inuyasha tried to comfort his father.

"And I'm the one who made him even colder…" – Inutaisho smiled sadly.

Inutaisho's Company:  
"Mr. Inuyasha, please stop" – The guards grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, said gruffly.

"Let me see that bastard" – Inuyasha shouted, struggled to make his way to the door.

"You can't, mister"

"Danmit! Go away" – Inuyasha barked while turning around and punching the guards.

"Awww…" – grunted them.

"Serve you right" – Inuyasha smirked.

Taking his chance, Inuyasha quickly ran to the door and was stopped, again, by a crowd of guards. Angrily, he closed his hands in punches, gritting his teeth, ready to enter a fight.

"STOP"

Here came Sesshomaru's infinitely loyal servant – Jaken – appearance. He looked at Inuyasha, showing a marked dislike to him and demanding gruffly:

"Come with me"

"Me?" – surprised Inuyasha. He was pointing to himself, not quite catching the situation.

Jaken gave Inuyasha a disgusted look before turning around and walked away:

"Who else?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop when he heard the knocks on the door. Leaning against the chair, he said slowly:

"Come in"

And he saw Inuyasha walked in. He looked straight into Sesshomaru, his so called half-brother. Sesshomaru just sat silently. His eyes were at Inuyasha calmly, showing no reaction. A long time later, Sesshomaru broke the silence by his emotionless voice:

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, said uncomfortably:

"Today is father's birthday"

"So what?" – Sesshomaru still showed no concern.

""_So what?""_ – Inuyasha barked angrily – "What do you mean by _"so what"_? He is OUR father"

And for that, Sesshomaru smirked:

"I never accept him as this Sesshomaru's father"

Inuyasha knocked on the wall, convulsed with anger:

"He is YOUR father anyway"

"You don't seem to understand" – Sesshomaru glowered at Inuyasha – "Since he became your father, he hasn't been mine anymore"

"You bastard" –Inuyasha said patiently -"It's difficult to find anyone who is as selfish as you"

"It's not so difficult. The one who is much more selfish than me myself is your father, Inuyasha" – Sesshomaru answered deadly.

"You…"

"If that is what you want to say" – Sesshomaru cut his words – "This Sesshomaru has no time"

For short moment of time, Inuyasha couldn't stand any longer. He ran into Sesshomaru, just wanted to teach that danm fool a lesson. Quickly, Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's wrist. He constricted his grabbed, glowering deadly:

"Leave before I make you regret"

Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru's grip, snarling:

"What I regret the most is having you as my half-brother."

And Sesshomaru, after Inuyasha dashed out of the room, was still emotionless as usual, just sat down and continued his work, as if nothing had happened.

-o00o-

End of chapter 8.

Sorry for the VERY…VERY.. short chapter for a VERY… VERY… long time of waiting.

I just suddenly have my inspiration again :"

Hope you all give my story another chance.

Please R&R.

Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9 : The lonely director

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine._

___"…" __talk_

_______'…' __thought_

___________-o00o-_

_____________For short moment of time, Inuyasha can't stand any longer. He ran into Sesshomaru, just wanted to teach that danm fool a lesson. Quickly, Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's wrist, glowered deadly :_

_______________"__Leave before I make you regret"_

___________________Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru's grip, snarled :_

_____________________"__What I regret the most is having you as my half- brother."_

_________________________And Sesshomaru, after Inuyasha dashed out of the room, was still emotionless as usual, just sat down and countined his work, as if nothing had happened._

___________________________-o00o-_

_____________________________**Chapter 9 : The lonely great director**_

_______________________________"__Welcome home" – Kagome smiled brightly at the silver-haired man who just walked into the room._

___________________________________Sesshomaru's eyes stopped at Kagome for a moment instead of greeting. He was getting used to Kagome's appearance in his house. Taking off his coat, Sesshomaru sat down on the comfortable armchair, closed his eyes tiredly. _

_____________________________________Silence filled the room. Kagome toyed with her fingers, bited her lips nervously. And then, with one last loooong inhale, she walked over to Sesshomaru. Determined.._

_______________________________________Sesshomaru, upon feeling so uneasy, opened his eyes naturally. His look touched Kagome, sitting across him, her eyes was all over him._

_________________________________________ "__You have something to say ?" – Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows._

_____________________________________________"__Yes." – Kagome nodded, a small smile found its way to her lips._

_________________________________________________"__Next time, if you have something to say, call me. Don't just stare at this Sesshomaru like that." _

_____________________________________________________With that, Sesshomaru fixed his position. He sat up straightly, hand under his chin. His eyes looked at her calmly and waiting._

_______________________________________________________Kagome clenched her hand, inhaled. She coughed lightly, then started :_

_________________________________________________________"__For a short version, I want you to let Rin go to school"_

_____________________________________________________________"__Give me good enough reasons" – calm as always, Sesshomaru said in a monotone. His face didn't change even a bit which made Kagome secretly surprised for him being able to be that emotionless. Sighed, she groaned silently ____'He want a long version'_

___________________________________________________________________And now, came the protest-and-reply-conversation between Kagome – a normal high school girl and Sesshomaru, the powerful cold-blooded multimillionaire._

_____________________________________________________________________"__Oh, you can't let her be illiterate, can you ?" – Kagome pointed out._

_________________________________________________________________________"__I can hire best tutors for her." – Sesshomaru replied. _

_____________________________________________________________________________"__You cant lock her up in your castle forever." – she shaked her head._

_________________________________________________________________________________"__Why cant I ?"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________"__No one can live alone by herself. You just CANT lock her up."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________"__I did it already"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________"__Oh, come on, she needs to meet people, to make new friends… That's what normal people do"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________"__She's not just a normal person" _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________"__What makes her so diffirent then ?" – Kagome started to raise her voice._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__She's Rin Inutaisho." – replied Sesshomaru, still be so… amazingly cold._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Mr. Sesshomaru Inutaisho, please don't be so stubborn. Rin needs her freedom. People will die without freedom, you know." – Kagome hissed without hestitaion._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__She's been fine that way until now."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__But she wont be in the future."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__It'd better to lock her than to lose her" – Sesshomaru leaned on the armchair, let out a very small sigh, which was almost unnoticeable._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Come on, you just let her go to school, and then you say as if you throw her in the Hell full of monsters…" – Kagome winced, her eyebrows twisted._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Life is Hell" – he gave a cold smirk – "and human beings are actually the most dreadful monsters."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________She flinched by his words, speechless. All she could do was gazing stonily at him. Her eyes met his unemotional golden orbs and for a short moment, she felt herself shivering. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________And that was the end of their argument, because Rin chose that moment to appear. The little girl dashed into the room, chirped cheerfully :_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Kagome-chan, I've finished bathing"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Seeing Sesshomaru, Rin immediately ran to him. She hopped on to his laps, wrapped her small arms around his neck and beamed brightly :_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__You're finally home, brother. Welcome home."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sesshomaru pulled his lips up a bit, which made a small smile while rubbing Rin's head._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Rin has been waiting for you…" – Kagome chuckled lightly while standing up._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Upon hearing that, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, and then gave a questioning look to Rin. His little sister made a long face, she confessed honestly :_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__I'm so hungry. But I cant have dinner because you still havent come back yet"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__You can have dinner first" – Sesshomaru said to Rin, but his eyes was all at Kagome. His eyebrows was slightly twisted which was a sign of unpleasantness._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__No, I cant…" – Rin pouted her cute lips, protested – "Because…"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__THE MORE, THE MERRIER…" – chorused both girls._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kagome nodded at Rin in agreement and then received a blink from Rin. And Sesshomaru just silently accepted the fact that he had lost to the two girls. Sighing, he gently put Rin on her feet, and then stood up :_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Ok, we have dinner now."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__You come first, Rin. Tell to quickly join us, ok ?" – Kagome smiled sweetly at Rin._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________With a cheerful reply, Rin dashed out of the room, her voice ringing all the way. Sesshomaru couldnt help thinking that his little sister was more and more enthusiastic each day, which was really good news to him._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__And as I said already, it's good to have dinner with your family, right ?" – Kagome came closer to Sesshomaru, her face wore a so much sincere smile._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________As for a reply to Kagome, the powerful director gave her a hard-to-define smirk :_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Are you this Sesshomaru's family ?"_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Kagome's heart stopped for a second, her cheek started to redden. Oh, god, Sesshomaru Inutaisho, you're good at making others speechless. But knowing Kagome, she was not the type who was easy to make fun of. Quickly recoverd from the being joked, she argued calmly, though trying to fight her blush :_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__As for me, I'm in the "The more, the merrier" case…"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Right." – he secretly smirked and then turned to leave, but well, to his surprise, Kagome suddenly grabbed his arm, prevented him from walking._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__What now ?" – Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at her._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__I just want to say that…" – Kagome looked straight into his cold golden eyes – "our discusion is still not over yet"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__As you please" – he shrugged his shoulder, showed no mind at all._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__You're too defensive" – commented Kagome gently before letting go of his arm. Her eyes sparkled with both concern and disagreement. Her lips formed a small smile without any reason._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__That's why Rin and I could live safely until now"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________With that very last sentence, Sesshomaru walked toward the kitchen without looking back._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"__Safely and lonely" – Kagome called after the silver-haired man, but he showed no reaction. Sighing, she lowered her voice, said to herself : 'Is that… ____really__… good ?". Her heart suddenly sank without knowing why._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________'____It's fine 'till now'__ – Sesshomaru replied silently, stole her a glance by the corner of his eyes before disappearing behind the door._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________o\End of chapter 9/o__

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hehe, it's me again. I've completed Chapter 9._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Hope you enjoy it._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________It'd be my pleasure if you R&R :x_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks so much._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Bye for now. Till the next chapter :x_


	10. Chapter 10 : Find a way

**Disclaimer **: Well, Inuyasha is never mine. "

_\o0o/_

**Chapter 10 : Find a way…**

_**I'm trying… because I care…**_

"Kagome…" – Sango called softly, hand waved in front of her friend's face.

"Kagome…" – she repeated, this time a bit louder.

Receiving no reply from the raven lock girl who was sitting in daze with her palm under her chin, Sango burred irascibly. She tilted her head, thinking, and then, lowered her mouth to Kagome's ear.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEE…"

And that surely snapped Kagome out of her thought. The poor girl almost fell out of her chair. She covered her ears in reflex, winced at the ponytail girl :

"What was that for, Sango ?"

"How about YOU ? I think you're supposed to LISTEN to my story." – Sango stood with hands on her hips, wincing back.

"Erh,…" – Kagome flinched back a little. Once she had realized her mistake, a nervous smile crossed her lips while she twirling her raven lock slowly.

Sighing boringly, Sango dropped herself on the chair. Leaning closer to Kagome, her hand supported her chin while she pinching Kagome's cheek, eyes narrowed :

"Care to tell me what's on your mind that's even more _important _than me ?"

Kagome wriggled away from Sango's hand, she rubbed her cheek lightly and then let out a sigh.

"Sorry…" – she mumbled after a while. Her eyes rolled a little, her hand combing through her hair, lightly brushing away the lock that fell over her cheeks.

"Well… ?" – Sango raised her eyebrows, waiting. She reached out to her glass of orange juice, sipped deliberately, intended to hear her friend out.

Kagome shrugged, continued with a long exhale :

"I'm just thinking about Sesshomaru…"

A spout of orange juice immediately spitted out from Sango's mouth. She coughed harshly, hurriedly free her hand from the glass to slap lightly on her chest. A burr difficultly escaped from her throat while she trying to say :

"W.. wh.. WHA..T ?"

Kagome blinked her eyes, not knowing what's happening with Sango until her friend managed to finish her sentence :

"You're… THINKING a..bout… SESSHOMARU ?"

Shock filled Sango's eyes while she staring at Kagome without blinking.

"Don't tell me you're…"

Realizing what Sango meant, Kagome quickly shook her head, crimson covered her face. She waved her hands rapidly, protested :

"It's not like that, Sango…"

Let out a relaxing exhale, Sango curiously questioned :

"Then… what ?"

"It's just…" – Kagome explained, hand flapped beside her hot face as if trying to drive the blush away – "I'm just thinking about the way to persuade him to let Rin go to school"

"Ah, so that…" – Sango nodded her head understandingly.

"… is **why**…" – Kagome finished, curved her nose – " Just how can you _even _think about… that ?"

Sango uttered a laugh, eyes sparkled while her voice lowering to a devilish tone :

"Because… not counting his character, he's kind of… hot, you know"

"Oh… oh…" – snickered Kagome – "… are you affected by your darling Miroku or what ?"

"What's with "My darling Miroku" ?" – protested Sango with tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Who knows ?" – Kagome whistled, deliberately enjoyed each sip of her juice.

"Hey, are you my friend ?"

"Of course I'm your…" – Kagome replied with a smile until a thought hit her mind. She paused for a while, eyes dazing and her smile extended into a laugh – "yes, **friend**…"

"What's that ?" – seeing Kagome's strange behavior, Sango blurted out, gave her friend a questioning look.

"That's it, Sango…" – Kagome put her hands on Sango's shoulders, her face brighten as if she was plunged into a sort of profound excitement – "_**Friends…"**_

"Friends ? So what… ?" – Sango floundered with her words, she blinked her eyes unknowingly, tempted to ask.

"That's it…" – Kagome giggled endlessly, wrapped her arms around Sango – "I know it, thanks, Sango…"

Still not knowing what her unpredictable friend was up to, but understood Kagome character too well, Sango just shook her head :

"You're going to stick your nose into other's business _again_, aren't you ?"

**:::Chapter 10 : Find a way:::**

_At Sesshomaru's villa, __**castle, palace**__… whatever,…_

A little girl were standing still, her mouth slightly opened, her eyes goggled and her face somehow tensed with anxiety. She slowly reached out to the older raven lock girl, clasping her hand.

Smiling, Kagome bent down to the little girl. Her hand gently brushed away the falling hair on the girl's face. Her voice softly assured :

"I bring you new friends, Rin"

Rin looked up to Kagome, her mouth about to say something but she stopped, and just tightened her grip on Kagome's hand.

"These're my brothers. Shouta & Shippo" – Kagome wagged her hand to the two little boys who were standing with huge smiles on their faces for an introduction.

"Your brothers ?" – Rin blinked her eyes, spoke for the first time – "Like brother & me ?"

Kagome nodded her head, gently pushed Rin closer to the boys.

Rin flinched a little, she turned her head to look at Kagome, and earned an encouraging smile.

Meanwhile, Shippo bowed her head grandiosely, his hand came to behind his back and pulled out a flower from nowhere. Rin's eyes opened in astonishment when the little boy give the flower to her.

"My sister tells me to give flowers to every beauty I meet, so here's yours" – Shippo said politely.

"What the…" – Shouta knocked on his brother's head, pouting – "to be such a Don Juan at your age"

Ignored Shouta, Shippo jerked his head, brushed back his hair & let it fall down again. He shrugged, smiled at Rin :

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous"

Rin's blinked, and then she giggled while accepting the flower :

"How can this flower appear out of nowhere ?"

"It's magic" – Shippo waved his hand as a no-no sign – "Therefore, it's a secret"

"It's just a trick." – Shouta stuck his tongue out, pinching Shippo's cheeks – "You've been practicing it since yesterday"

Shippo blushed immediately, and Rin covered her mouth with her hand, chuckled as she said to him:

"You look like a fox. And as sly as one, too"

With that, the three kids bursted out of laughing, innocently and cheerfully.

Kagome let out a relaxing sigh when she studied the scene. Rin seemed happy and cheerful and on… That was a good sign. She should be like that at her age. Smiling, she nodded her farewell to the three and left to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

**:::Chapter 10 : Find a way…:::**

"_Welcome home"_

Sesshomaru stood still at the door when a chorus of welcoming was said to him. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes reached the three kids who were running towards him. One of them was Rin, that was normal to him, but the others… ?

"Brother…" – Rin hugged his legs, her voice ringing.

'_Since when my house became a kindergarten ?'_ – the silver-haired man thought silently while eyes still not leaving the two strange kids. It wasn't hard to guess who was behind this. Apart from _**that**_ girl, who else dared to do everything without asking him like this ?

"Am I cute, brother ?" – Rin pointed to the flower which was stuck to her hair. She turned around, and around, showing him in every angle of her new look. Her eyes glistened hopefully.

'_And there's some one who even asks me "Am I cute" ?'_, he twisted his eyebrows at the sudden question, not answering. Well, this was the first time he received that _kind_ of question, anyway.

"Am I, brother ?" – Rin never gave up, she clung on to him, kept on – "Shippo gave this flower to me because I'm a beauty"

"Yes, you're" – claimed one of the kid who looked like a fox.

"Say little" – the other kid knocked on Shippo's head, pouting.

Jaken, who was sitting silently behind Sesshomaru for all this time, finally spoke up, in the fear of his master would get mad :

"Who're those kids, Rin-sama ?"

"They're my new friends, Shouta & Shippo" – Rin answered with a huge proud smile – "and Kagome-chan's brothers, also"

Taking the information, Sesshomaru silently gazed at the two kids for a while and then marched past them all to the couch. As long as Rin was happy, he guessed he wouldn't mind. And not that those two kids could do any harm at all. So there were no need to worry or anything…

He dropped himself on the comfortable couch, closed his eyes for relaxing.

"Don't come there. Let him rest" – barked Jaken when he saw those kid approaching his master.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows lightly twisted because of the noise, but he remained closing his eyes.

"Look at him, brother" – said one of the strange voice, which belonged to one of the little boys – " when I'm older, I'll become a man like him"

"As if you could" – reply a snickering voice. Along with Rin's giggles.

"Be silent, please." – Jaken lowered his voice for not to disturb his master, though Sesshomaru could hear it clearly, snarling – "Let Sesshomaru-sama rest. Don't you scare of him ?"

There was a long silence, before Shippo said :

"No. Why must we ?"

The answer stunned Jaken. He just sat silently, mouth wide opened without blurting out anything. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered opened. He raised his head to looking at those kids.

"Sister said that he is kind and caring" – Shippo continued innocently.

"Though he doesn't talk much, and somehow too defensive and lonely…" – Shouta added.

"But he's a good man and a good brother of Rin" – Shippo ended.

"So why must we scare of Rin's brother, anyway ?" – Shouta asked in a tone of surprise.

Jaken opened his mouth, and then closed it, and then opened again, didn't know how to say anything. A long while later, he hugged his head, mumbling :

"Oh my God, Higurashi-san…"

"Anyway,…" – winced Shippo while rubbing his stomach, didn't seem to care about the topic "you-should-scare-of-Sesshomaru-sama" anymore – "I'm hungry now, brother…"

"Let go to sister" – Shouta smiled. He held both of Rin's and Shippo's hands. Lead them to the kitchen where their sister was supposed to be in.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes again. He leant against the couch, hand brushed back his silver hair. He drew in a long slow breath of air through his nose and holding it for few moment, before exhaling…

_He is kind and caring…_

_Though he doesn't talk much, and somehow too defensive and lonely…_

_But he's a good man… a good brother…_

Wasn't he ?

**:::Chapter 10 : Find a way….:::**

This was the most noisiest dinner Sesshomaru ever had…

With just Rin and _that_ girl and their never-ending-blah-blah-blah-stories was noisy enough.

And now, there were three kids… and one too-much-cheerful-girl…

"Hey, that's mine" – Rin's shriek woke Sesshomaru from his thought. He turned to his little, to see that she was trying to take a shrimp from Shippo's bowl.

"Give it back to me" – Rin cried – "There're lots on the dish… why don't you take those ?"

"What fun is there ?" – Shippo stuck out his tongue – "the fun is in taking other's food…"

Rin was silent a little, and then she looked at Shippo, eyes glistening.

"Then,…" – Rin clasped her hands – "I'll take yours… and Shouta's, too…"

"Hey,… wait…" – before Shouta could have any reaction, Rin aimed to his bowl…

"Noisy as always…" – Kagome mumbled with a small laugh.

"Too noisy…" – Jaken murmured, worriedly observing Sesshomaru's reaction.

Laughters echoed the whole room…

Put a piece of fruit into her mouth, Kagome blinked her eyes, said out loud innocently :

"Do you have fun, Rin ?"

"Yes…" – replied Rin with her jingling tone of voice.

"It's fun to have more friends, right ?" – Kagome stole Sesshomaru a glance, then continued.

"Yes…" – Rin nodded her head in excitement – "Do you have any more brothers ?"

"No…" – she laughed – "but…"

Sesshomaru looked up. He knew from the start that this wasn't just a normal conversation. And now he was just waiting for that girl spitted out what she want. He sipped his tea, not showing any reaction.

"But… if you go to school… you'll have much more friends…" – finished Kagome. She gave the emotionless man a meaningful look.

"Eh ?"

'_So that's what you are aiming for…'_ – Sesshomaru put his cup of tea back on the table, smirked.

**End of chapter 10**

Well, long while of waiting, and this's chapter 10. Took me the whole night :D

I haven't got much time lately, busy with school works and all… But whenever I find my inspiration… then… I'll write it immediately, therefore, that's why I update chapter 10 lol

Please tell me how you feel.

Thanks for R-ing & R-ing. :*

Till next time :x


	11. Chapter 11: Soften

**Disclaimer **: Well, Inuyasha is never mine. :-

**_\o0o/_**

**Chapter 11 : Soften**

_**The only thing worse than being talked about is not being talked about at all…**_

_Silence filled the room…_

Knowing that serious look on their sister's face, even the most noisiest Shouta and Shippo kept their mouths close. The two boys silently chewed their food, exchanging their gazes.

Meanwhile, Rin – the little girl, who was always the subject of Sesshomaru and Kagome's conversation - was opening her mouth in surprise. Her eyes was sticking to Kagome dazedly.

The oldest one, that meant Jaken, slightly shivered. He swallowed silently. His mind was busy thinking a way to help the situation, while observing his master carefully.

The silence was more and more awkward each moment passed by…

Sesshomaru leaned against his chair. Long fingers lingered on the table, while slowly running his hand through his silver hair.

_That look in her eyes… was so.. determined… _

An almost unnoticeable sigh escaped from his lips…

She drew in one last long breath, titled her head a little, before blurting out…

_Anyway, she was always the type of doing whatever she thought was right… _

"Rin can be illiterate" – she started with dry voice – "She can know nothing about Math or Physics, or Literature and all…"

She paused for a while, her gaze turned to the little girl, and her face soften a little…

Sesshomaru studied her, said nothing.

"But…" – she continued slowly – "she can not be _lonely_… It's the worst feeling on Earth"

Golden orbs fluttered…

"The **worst**…" – she emphasized the word while nodding her head – " you know, the worst… being all alone…"

Rin looked at Shouta and Shippo. They gave her their reassuring smiles. She bit her lips… _Being all alone, eh ?_

Kagome, whose eyes never left Sesshomaru, still continuing the topic.

"The only thing worse thing than being talked about isn't being talked about at all…"

Jaken swallowed hard. He sensed something different. That look on his master's face was totally different, hard to define. And even with those long years being Sesshomaru's loyal assistant, Jaken couldn't guess what would happen next. He held his breath, waiting…

"You know that feeling too well, right ?" – Kagome finished by a question, rather a wonder, because she knew he would never answer.

Still wearing that emotionless mask, Sesshomaru showed no reaction. He was just all eyes at Kagome. That cold golden orbs was like seeing through her yet she calmly accepted, and stared directly into his eyes.

Ah, silence, again…

She waited, and waited, and waited…

_Just that one reason, please…_

"What do you want ?" – his monotone voice spoke up, almost startled every one in the room.

_Finally…_

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Rin ?" – he slowly turned to the little girl.

Rin squirmed, swallowing hard. She looked at her brother, then Kagome, then her new friends.

"I… don't… know…"

"Come on, Rin" – Shippo patted on Rin's back – "It will be fun. _So much_ fun. Going to school, talking with friends, playing in breaks, and so on…"

"Though doing homework is quite troublesome…" – Shouta smiled at her. Her heart suddenly felt lighter.

Rin turned to look at Kagome. The older girl nodded her head, and gave her an encouraging smile. A smile that she learned to trust whole-heartedly.

_Being all alone… no one to talk to… no one to share… no one…_

With one last inhale, she nodded at her brother.

"I want to go to school."

Kagome's face brightened, she gave out a relaxing sigh.

Shippo yelled happily, he blinked his eye at Rin, ensured her, again, that it would be so much fun.

Shouta, on the other hand, looked at Sesshomaru. He said with his serious yet childish tone of voice :

"Don't worry. We'll take care of Rin at school"

Sesshomaru smirked because of that innocent sentence.

Kagome laughed lightly, she wrapped her arms around Rin, whispered :

"That's good, Rin, really good."

Her smile was bright. Her eyes sparkled. Rin cuddled into her arms happily. A so much peaceful sight that could even soften Sesshomaru's heart.

And for a moment, a soft, so soft smile, which was noticed by no one, appeared on his lips…

**:::Chapter 11: Soften:::**

Kagome stuck her head out of the window, enjoyed the cool breeze that was lingering on her face, gently blowing her raven hair. Her mouth mumbled a cheerful melody.

"You look happy" – a familiar voice spoke up behind her. She turned her head around to see a silver-haired man with a huge smile on his face.

"Inuyasha" – Kagome blurted out, her smile got even wider – "guess what… I'm successful"

"Successful ?" – Inuyasha repeated Kagome's words with a surprise tone, his eyebrows raising.

"Yes" – she claimed proudly – "Sesshomaru has allowed Rin to go to school"

Inuyasha's expression changed when that name came out from Kagome's lips. His face darkened until her sentence's meaning hit him. His eyes suddenly snapped open.

"WHAT ?" – a surprise sound was spitted out from him – "You mean… he didn't let her go to school before ?"

"You don't know ?"

Upon hearing Kagome's answer, he let out a long sigh. He scratched his messy hair, snarled to himself :

"Just like him… that arrogance…"

Inuyasha leant on the wall, his face showed a marked expression mixed with unpleasantness and sadness. Well, who wouldn't want to get along well with his own family? Sesshomaru was his brother, half-brother for exact. Although he never acted like one, but he was still his brother, anyway. His own flesh and blood. And knowing that his presence had turned the Inutaisho's family upside down made him really depressing. Why did everything have to turn out like this ?

Seeing Inuyasha was deep in thought, Kagome sighed lightly. Although her father passed away long ago, but she was proud to say that she had a happy family. So happy that she always thought of and wanted to come back. Therefore, she didn't really know how Inuyasha, and Rin, and… Sesshomaru felt. However, she was sure that it wasn't an easy feeling, and she couldn't stand seeing that. _What is the point in disliking your own family anyway ?_

She slowly raised her hand to touch Inuyasha's shoulder. For comfort. He tensed a little, and then turned to look at her, with his sparkling golden eyes which looked exactly the same as Sesshomaru's. _They're really brothers…_

She smiled while punching in the air, and said with a sure tone :

"I'll try… For you, and Rin, and even Sesshomaru… I'll try my best"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, stilled for a while, then uttered a laugh :

"What're you going to do ? Or rather… planning ?"

"Don't know yet" – she smiled shyly, but still with high spirit – "But… I'll try. **Especially** for you"

Her face showed a tint of pink after saying that. She jerked her hand back, played with her hair nervously. Inuyasha also scratched his nose perplexedly. He drew his look away from her while slowly rubbing her head, uttered :

"That's really just like you"

**:::Chapter 11:::**

This was really unexpected…

**Really** unexpected…

Sango's eyes goggled, her mouth opened wide in surprise.

Kagome was no different. Her gaze stuck to a luxurious black car that was parking in front of her school. That car was somehow… familiar…

Inuyasha's smile disappeared. He tensed a little, and then gave a stern look to the silver-haired man who was sitting behind the wheel.

The only _innocent_ one was Miroku. He was kicking his soccer ball and whistling cheerfully, not even realizing the sudden silence.

And the emotionless one, as always, was Sesshomaru. He lowered the car window, not showing any reaction.

"What are you doing **here** ?" – Inuyasha was the first one who spoke. He almost gritted his teeth.

Sensing the abnormal atmosphere, Kagome tugged Inuyasha's arm, she shook her head at him, showing her unpleasantness. Then, she turned to Sesshomaru, and gave him a welcoming smile:

"What are you doing here ?"

"What's the different between our questions anyway ?" – Inuyasha winced, said grumblingly.

"The way we ask" – she pouted her lips at him, replied simply.

Sesshomaru chose that moment to speak. He jerked his head lightly at Kagome, commanded coldly :

"Get on"

"Huh ?" – Kagome made a surprise sound. She blinked, pointed to herself with an unsure expression.

Giving her a quick glance, he started the engine, said nothing.

And she guessed it was a "yes", somehow.

Well, it was just like him…

She shrugged her shoulders at her friends, smiled, and then got on the car.

It was until that then Miroku stopped paying attention into his ball. He scratched his head, and asked innocently :

"What was all that for ?"

**:::Chapter 11: Soften:::**

The silence started to made Kagome feel uncomfortable. She wriggled on the seat, trying to earn Sesshomaru's attention.

No use, as always…

Until she couldn't stand it any longer, and had to break the silence.

"What's wrong ?" – she started, thought for a moment, and continued – "Or should I ask "What do you need ?" ?"

No answer…

"Hey,…" – she bit her lips unpleasantly – "I'm asking you."

No reaction…

That angered Kagome, of course. She was not an obedient one. She could become a devil, if she wanted to, and had to, and when she became impatient. Therefore, without thinking, she stood up, leaned over to Sesshomaru's seat, and **actually** yelled into his ear.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYY…"

The car immediately staggered as the result. One of his hand left the wheel to cover his ear. He winced a little, glowered at the girl who was smiling satisfyingly on the back seat.

"Stop making a fuss" – he raised his voice unpleasantly.

"Then stop ignore me." – She reared her head at him, arms crossed over her chest – "You're the one who come to get me for… whatever I don't even know yet. And where are you taking me to ?"

He knitted his eyebrows. And before he even answered, she continued while beaming brightly :

"However, you know how to raise your voice, too. I think that you just have that monotone of voice. Good, you should share your feelings more…"

He raised his eyebrows because of her words. His eyes looked up at the car-mirror to observe her. And all he saw was just she clasping her hands together, and smiled radiantly. Just like a kid who've just discovered a very interesting thing.

He brushed back his long hair, exhaled lightly. _That girl… what's with her ? Saying whatever she wants, doing whatever she feels like. And most of all, showing no scare of him at all._

"You know him ?" – Sesshomaru spoke after a while.

"Who ?" – Kagome blurted out, although deep down she knew who he was talking about – "Inuyasha, eh ?"

He nodded.

"Yes, long before I know you, and Rin"

"And I know he's your brothers, too" – she added after thinking for a while.

He remained silent, not really showing any reaction.

"And… I know you two don't get along well, too"

"You seem to know too much" – he commented, using his signal tone of voice.

She nodded her head, faked a laugh, replied innocently :

"Yeah, there is just one thing I don't know…"

…

"What's the point in disliking your own family, anyway ?"

Sesshomaru stilled a little because of her sudden question. He tightened his grip on the wheel, and braked suddenly.

"Good question" – he turned to stare at her, then looked away after a short moment.

"But, what's the point in…" – he stopped in the middle, and emphasized – "**betraying** your own family, anyway ?"

He felt her flounder. Smirking, he started the engine again.

The car dashed off on the street…

"But…" – she protested – "… what's the word "forgive" for ? It has its reason to exist, right ?"

"Well, what does the world "unforgivable" exist for ?"

"Why keep resenting while you can forgive ?"

"Why must this Sesshomaru forgive some one who has betrayed him ?"

She was about to say more when he suddenly braked. She almost fell out of her seat. When she finally redressed her balance, she looked around to see that they were in front of her house.

"Don't tell me…" – she spoke confusingly – "… you came to take me home…"

"Are you dreaming ?" – he smirked.

She blushed lightly, and winced :

"So… why ? Why did you come to school & take me home ?"

He shrugged his shoulder, then turned his head to look at her, his hand gave out to her.

"What's this ?" – she blinked her eyes. Once. Twice. Her eyes stuck to the cell phone on his hand confusingly.

"Take this." – he demanded simply.

"Why ?" – her mouth curved into an O-shaped because of bewilderment.

"For Rin. To contact you"

"But…" – she pinched her lips, showing clearly her reluctance – "… I cant take this…"

He raised his eyebrows at her attitude.

"This is too expensive… &…" – she floundered with her words, tried to show him what she meant.

"Not for you, anyway" – he shrugged his shoulder, then flung the phone to her. Being caught off guard, she caught the phone with reflex, and winced immediately.

"Hey…" – she protested.

"Just take this" – he glared at her. _That girl was really stubborn… and noisy… and all… _

"See it as a present from Rin" – he said after seeing her still-stiff-face after a long while. _God, was he- Sesshomaru Inutaisho- trying to cheer a girl up ?_

She smiled lightly, then nodded her head.

That meant she was convinced, somehow…

And he heaved a small sigh.

**_End of chapter 11_**

Well, my latest chapter… ^^

Sorry 4 the long wait :D

R&R, plz.

Thanks.

Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12 : Insomnia's hard to deal!

**Disclaimer :** Inuyasha isn't mine :((

**Chapter 12 :**** Insomnia is hard to deal!**

_Find some time for the dear ones in your life… else one day you'll find time but not the dear ones… Show them how you care, or they'll never know…_

_Since when you became this hard-to-please, Rin?_

Sesshomaru leant against the wall, armed crossed over his chest, let out a long sigh.

That was when he was busy with his work, as always, and came the soft knocks on his room door. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at the clock to see it was 11p.m already. Jaken was supposed not to disturb him when he was working unless there was something urgent and Rin was supposed to asleep now. So who dared to knock on his door at this time of the night?

The knocks went on patiently, and moments later, the door cracking opened.

There stood a small figure, hugging the door edge, whining face, imploring eyes gazing at him.

"Rin?" – a wondering sound escaped from his lips while he lifting himself up.

"Brother…" – his little sister looked at him with help-entreating eyes – "… I can't sleep…"

And now, he was sitting at his sister room door, all impuissant.

Jaken was hovering beside Rin's bed, his face wincing. He was no difference from his master. Being a celibate all over his life, how could he know how to deal with kids, and this situation? The young mistress was lying on her bed, eyes all opened and looking at him impatiently. He scratched his head helplessly, almost begging:

"Please, my lady, sleep now."

Sesshomaru heaved a deep sigh, and that startled Jaken. He clasped his hands together, stammered piteously:

"Please,… you must… sleep early. Tomorrow… is your… first day to… school… my…"

"And that is why I can't sleep" – Rin rolled over to look at the middle-aged man, then her brother. Her voice lowered in a nervous tone – "I'm so nervous…"

Sesshomaru brushed back his hair, his face showed a vague expression. He drew in a long slow breath of air through his nose boringly.

"There is no need to be nervous, Rin" – he spoke up finally, although knew clearly that it was no help.

And he was right, his sister rolled over again, said sulkily:

"It's not brother who has to go to school"

"Or you don't want to go to school anymore?"

That made Rin immediately spring up, all depressed and disappointed, she shrieked – "Brother…"

Jaken stole his master a glance, he swallowed difficultly, sweats dropped.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, _again_.

Abruptly, the little girl's eyes flickered up, her lips pulled into a wide beam while clasping her hands together.

"That's right" – she claimed spiritedly – "I'll call Kagome-chan"

_That girl? _Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, he folded his arms, waiting.

Jaken secretly let out a relaxing sigh.

Rin immediately bent over to grab her phone.

"Kagome-chan?" – she jabbered cheerfully – "Yes… it's me… it's… yeah,… I'm so nervous that I can't sleep…"

Rin stopped for a while, then her gaze slowly wandered to her brother. She blinked several times, then gave out her phone to him.

Sesshomaru tilted his head a little, confused.

"Kagome-chan said she wanted to talk to you" – Rin smiled innocently.

He reluctantly came closer to Rin, and took the phone. _What now?_

"What?" – he said curtly to the phone.

"Really…" – he heard that girl sighed over the line – "… you don't know how to take care of your little sister…"

He knitted his eyebrows unpleasantly.

"And because it's not good for children to stay up late, and for worse, tomorrow is Rin's first day to school…" – she went on ranting.

_Strange, why does he sense something…dangerous?_

"Now…" – she cleared her throat, and said with a grandiose tone – "… you, do what I say"

He thought for a moment, then sighed lightly.

Hearing his sigh, Kagome snickered secretly. Her hand came upwards to rest on her lips, trying to cover her laugh. It was really interesting to see that emotionless multimillionaire flounder over something, especially something _this_ tiny. She knew that he had his soft side and it was just covered by that cold mask he chose to put on himself.

She, somehow, couldn't help the feeling of wanting to know him.

"Say it" – he demanded.

"Ok…" – she raised her voice – "… first, hold Rin in your arms, let her head rest on your chest…"

_What is all that for?_ Sesshomaru knitted his eyebrows. He let his long free fingers running through his silver hair in depression.

"Have you done that?" – she asked impatiently yet he could feel the interest in her voice.

Finally, he brought himself to sit on his sister's bed. With a wrist flourish, he gestured Rin to sit on his laps. Gently laid her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her body. Rin was surprised at first, but she soon smiled brightly and nuzzled into him.

"What else?" – he asked annoyingly.

"You did that? Good…" – she chuckled – "now, tell her close her eyes, brush her hair with your hand repeatedly and gently and slowly slower… That's what they call "caress", you know… to express your feelings to your dearest."

An annoying sound escaped from his lips. Reluctantly, he brought his hand upwards to slowly brush Rin's hair. His sister blinked her eyes in astonishment and that somehow made him feel uncomfortable.

"Close your eyes" – he demanded which Rin obediently did, her smile still played on her lips.

"What else?"

"Finish that too?" – Kagome complimented with pleasant voice – "good, now…"

He raised one of his eyebrow, waiting.

"Sing a lullaby for her"

_Sing a lullaby? _Her words echoed in his head. His annoying expression changed into a confuse one, then his eyes darken. He stopped brushing Rin's hair which made her eyes snapped open. She looked at him bewilderingly.

"Are you kidding this Sesshomaru?" – he glowered to the phone.

"Yes, yes…" – she replied sneeringly – "Mr. Inutaisho, I'm kidding you… Really, don't know how to take care of your own little sister…"

"Watch your tone, girl" – he jerked out his words.

"There's no time for that, Mr. Inutaisho…" – she said calmly – "if you don't know how to sing a lullaby, then press loudspeaker, please…"

He twisted his eyebrows unpleasantly. His thumb pressed the button as he was told.

"Rin…do you hear me?" – Kagome's voice echoed from the phone, and Rin immediately replied to it cheerfully.

"It's time for bed already. Do you want to hear a bedtime story?"

"Of course I want" – his sister yelled happily. First time she was told a bedtime story anyway.

"Close your eyes…" – Kagome smiled and her voice changed into a expressive tone – "… let your soul fly miles away… freely… to a deep forest… flowers everywhere… sweet scent fills the air… the soft sound of flowing stream… where all animals are kind and friendly… and… there's a beautiful princess sleeping there… waiting for her prince to come and wake her up with a sweet kiss…"

_Totally nonsense! _Sesshomaru thought while hearing Kagome's melodious voice, his eyes observing Rin's face, to see a smile caressing her lips.

"... and the forest will be the princess's friends until the prince comes. Everyday… to enlighten their beautiful princess, they sing for her… _Lay you down… dear sweetheart… lay your head on the pillow… may you have lovely dreams… just as lovely as you are…la… la… … … _"

Kagome's soft voice lingered in the air… Rin's breath started to become steady. Sesshomaru stroke lightly on her cheek and saw no reaction. His features relaxed as he gently laid his sister on the bed, covered her with her blanket.

'_Thank God, everything ended safely' – _Jaken thought, his hand came upwards to wipe the sweats on his forehead.

"She's asleep" – Sesshomaru informed the girl who was still singing in whisper.

"Good." – Kagome stopped her lullaby almost immediately, her singing turned into chuckles – "see, that's how you cure insomnia"

_And now she's feeling proud… _Sesshomaru thought silently while gesturing his assistant to leave. Jaken excused himself with a slight nod, then quickly disappeared behind the door, leaving his master alone with a sleeping kid and a keep-on-ranting- girl.

"It's time for bed already, you should go to bed, too" – Kagome ended her speech by a caring advice.

"What did you say?" – Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, a little unpleasant. _Is this girl trying to control his schedule, too?_

"I said it was too late already, and it was not good for your health to stay up late, and why did you have to stay up late anyway and tomorrow is a big day and…" – her talking system started to work, again.

She suddenly paused for a long while. Surprising, he questioned: "And… ?"

"Goodnight…" – her voice lowered to a sincere tone.

_Goodnight, eh?_

"And sweet dreams, too"

_Sweet dream__s__?_

"That's all" – she finished and hung up.

But her voice still lingered in his head. That voice… always showed a sincere care towards others.

That girl always caught him off guard. Being an extremely smart and sage director, he still couldn't guess what she would do next. And therefore, she, somehow, confused him.

However, not that he really disliked that.

She was no harm at all, anyway.

Guessed he could be a little… _defenseless_ when he was with her_. _Just _a little…_ maybe…

Tonight, there was something pricked really softly in his heart.

_End chapter 12_


	13. Chapter 13: The big day!

**Disclaimer**: Well, if Inuyasha is mine, I think I don't have to write fanfic here.

**Chapter 13: ****The big day!**

_**Love creates many magic things… And one of the magic things in life is love…**_

It was early in the morning, when the sun didn't even raise yet, and the air still lingered with the cool of the evening. The wind softly blew in through the opened-window and all nature seemed ready to give out their fullest – a_ supposed_ morning of quiet, all harmony and comfort at the great Sesshomaru Inutaisho's residence.

Well, just _supposed _for exact_…_

That said Sesshomaru, all dressed up in his white suit, was lounging languidly on the couch, arms stretched out across the backrest, eyes lazily gazed through his sister's room door to silently observe the two females that were in the room.

His own home was never _this _noisy so early in the morning before…

Usually, his routine was to get up exactly at 6a.m, then 30 minutes for him to do some private things, and after 15 minutes to scan through the newspaper and enjoy a cup of coffee, he would leave for work at 6:45 a.m.

That was his _usual _routine.

However, today was just an _unexpected_ exception.

Because today was Rin's first day to school…

… and most of all…

… because of the totally _unexpected _appearances of two kids and one certain cheerful girl…

In reply to his questioning look, that certain girl gave out a sunny smile, confessed: "Well, I can't help worrying, that's why…"

He acknowledged her reason with a slight nod, and stared at her stepping on the staircase, tailed by her two brothers…

Soon enough, high-pitched shrieks of joy pierced into his ears. He imagined his little sister jumping into that girl's arms, all happy and relaxed as if she was free from a burden. Well, Rin had been worrying over her first day to school to the extent that she woke up just some minutes later than her brother, flittering around her room doing many things while the result was nothing was really done. Jaken, therefore, also had to follow the young mistress in a panic pace, mouth mumbling some pleading words, hands collecting, or rather, cleaning the _mess_, if there was any, that the panic Rin left on her ways.

"There is nothing to be all nervous, Rin." The n-th time he said that sentence was also the n-time he realized that it actually was no help.

Thus, he, somehow, was thankful that _that_ girl did appear at his house at this inappropriate time in the morning, knowing that she was the only one who could save the day.

Allowing a slight sigh of relax to escape from his lips, he stalked over to the staircase, heading to where the source of the noises was.

That weird thought appeared in his mind again, that his house had _somehow _become a kindergarten…

And now, he was sitting on the couch near his sister room, seemed oblivious to the whole situation, though still silently observed what was happening. Jaken, at that time, was standing at the door, didn't know what to do, though wouldn't dare to leave also. His eyes just stuck to the group of people in the room. The two little boys was sitting and chattering, making jokes to enlighten the little girl's mood while the only adult here was combing Rin's hair gently. She tied Rin's hair into two little braids and adorned them with two cute pink bows.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan." – admired herself in the mirror, Rin beamed happily then quickly turned around to wrap the older girl in a tight tiny hug which Kagome gladly accepted and returned with the same fond one.

Outside of the room, Sesshomaru pulled himself up onto his feet in one fluid movement, grabbing the jacket to put on quickly, he walked over to the noisy group.

Jaken was the first one who acknowledged his coming, the scared assistant stepped back hurriedly, bowed to his master in a respectful manner. Sesshomaru ignored the man, continued his route into the room.

_With this girl around, there's no need to worry about Rin. _Thinking that, he cleared his throat lightly to make his appearance acknowledged, then stated emotionlessly: "I will leave now."

Coming closer to his little sister, he bent over to rub on her head, said: "Take care of yourself."

Just when he thought that he had finished his job, and turned to walk away, hands in his pockets, all reassured leaving Rin to the girl, then…

"Just where do you think you are leaving to?"

He found himself stop in the mid-way, taking some seconds to study the information, and judging just who was the one that the question was aiming for. His head slowly swiveled back to look at the girl who had just made the question. She was standing with hands fold impatiently to her chest, with chin slightly jerked up, and eyes directly stared at him.

That meant… she was asking… _him_? _This Sesshomaru?_

"What?" – His tone was gruffer than he wanted it to be. Mostly because of the sudden and unexpected question he was asked.

"I asked that "where do you think you are leaving to?"" – She repeated the question, jerking out her words in a careful way to make sure that he got the meaning.

Turning completely around to stand face to face with her, he knitted his eyebrows in an annoying manner.

"You are going to say "Does this Sesshomaru have to answer?", right?" – Kagome released her arms, letting them drop to her sides while shrugging.

His knitting eyebrows started to turn into raising ones. Unable to deal with her unreadable expression, he just huffed in respond, waiting for her to spit out what she wanted.

"Today is your little sister's first day to school, and you are planning to go to work and leave her all alone?" – Kagome said in an accusing tone.

Sesshomaru felt himself loss for words for a brief moment, he blinked his eyes, finally was able to speak: "Alone? Rin is with you."

"Please…" – she threw her arms in the air, shook her head – "YOU are her brother, not me. You are her only FAMILY."

"That's right, Sesshomaru-san…" – Shouta quickly added – "On my first day to school, I was with mother and sister, too. And that assured me a lot."

"Me, too. I was with mother, sister and brother…" – Shippo also claimed.

"Moreover, you don't want to see how she acts on her first day to school? " – Kagome lowered her tone, trying to make the reasons more persuasive- "Today is a big day and you just can't miss it – an important turning-point in her whole life. And you, out of everyone, are the one she needs the most."

He looked at the girl, considering while she returned his look with her own steady gaze, her open earnest expression never wavering for just a second. His eyes slowly lowered to the little girl beside Kagome, seeing her looking at him with eagerness, waiting and most of all, full of hope.

He drew in a short breath, then released it almost immediately.

"Let's have breakfast first."

His decision made everyone jump in excitement. Rin dashed to her brother, hugged his leg tightly while yelling cheerfully: "YAY! You're the best… BEST… BEST… brother".

Approaching the silvered-man fluidly, Kagome stopped in front of him, eyes glistened with joy, lips curved into a mischievous smile. She hid her hands behind her back, titled her head lightly, repeated, both jokingly and sincerely: "You're the best… BEST… BEST… brother".

Shippo also raised his thumb up, winked in a very childish way: "Not counting Shouta, Sesshomaru-san's the best… BEST… BEST… brother."

Silently watching the whole scene, Jaken finally could wipe the sweats on his forehead and let out a long relaxing sigh. He smiled while stealthily observing his master, and saw his eyes softening a little, though his face still remained indifferent.

_Maybe if it's Kagome-san, than things will be alright…_

**::Chapter 13: The big day!::**

Finally…

Rin gazed up at her brother and Kagome. Nervousness clearly showed in her eyes. Her body tensed up and she just squeezed both the adult's hands with her own unconsciously. Shouta and Shippo, after trying their best to reassure the nervous girl, had to excuse themselves to join their classes, leaving their sister with the Inutaisho brothers. Kagome was successful in enlightening Rin on the way to the school, but now, standing in front of the classroom, all of Rin's courage just flew away without leaving any track.

Sesshomaru leant down to scoop his little sister up. Taking that advantage, Rin quickly buried her face in the crook of his neck. One of her hand wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck while the other still grabbed Kagome's hand tightly. It seemed that she just can feel secure when she knew that both of her most important people were right there beside her.

"Rin…" – Kagome called softly.

Rin perplexedly turned her head a little, just looked at Kagome with half of her eye to let her know she was listening.

"Look at this."

Curiously, Rin sat straight up and swiveled to look at what Kagome was showing. Her eyes goggled cutely at the shimmering metal tiny thing.

"What's this?" – Rin asked uncertainly, carefully studying the thing.

"A magic badge"

"A… magic badge?" – Rin's eyes were impossibly wide, pupils dilated in surprise. Her mouth formed in a perfectly O-shaped.

Sesshomaru also raised his eyebrows a little. But well, he was best at hiding his own emotion anyway. And he already started to get accustomed to this girl and all the strange things that this _strange _girl brought.

"Yes." – Kagome affirmed her answer with a forceful nod, as if she was talking about nothing but the truth. As if what she said was just something undeniable like the sun rose in the East and set in the West, like birds could fly and fishes could swim.

Blinking several times, Rin still had her eyes stick to the so-called magic badge.

"My mother gave it to me on my first day to school." – Kagome continued her story, a fond smile hovered her lips when childhood memories flooded back to her. – "thank to this magic badge, my nervousness had all gone away and I did pretty well during my primary school."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded again, her smile got wider: "Now I give my most precious badge to you. It will bring you courage, and luck also."

Finishing her words, she carefully stuck the shiny badge on Rin's shirt and earned a bright beam in return.

"This also represents your brother and me. We'll always watch over you."

"I understand." – Rin nodded, still flinching but started to relax already.

"Is this Rin Inutaisho?" – a sudden voice spoke up. Almost startled everyone.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze from Rin to the new appearance. That was a young woman, chubby and friendly. She was grinning widely to welcome the new student.

Gently put Rin down, Sesshomaru opened his mouth, ready to say something when Kagome abruptly choked him off with her usual cheerful tone of voice: "That's right. Please take good care of Rin."

The teacher nodded her head, she took Rin's hand, ensured the two ones who were all eyes at her: "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

"By the way," – the teacher looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome strangely, she smiled mischievously – "you sure have a young wife"

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru showed a little of his astonishment, his eyebrows rising while his eyes opened wider and a slight cough escaped from his throat.

Kagome was no different, her face covered with a deep shade of crimson, her mouth opened for protestation but nothing could come out.

Not noticing the strange look on the two youngster's faces, the teacher bent down to talk to Rin: "Your mother is very young, right?"

At that very moment, Rin was the one who saved the day. She blinked innocently, explaining: "No. Kagome-chan isn't my mother."

"Huh?" – the teacher choked on the air. She casted her eyes on the two silent bodies, finally noticed that something was wrong. Realizing her own mistake, she quickly apologized; way too expressively that Kagome had to force her to go in the classroom to stop her.

Rin took one last deep breath, as if trying to collect all of her courage, then waving her hand for goodbye before disappeared into the classroom.

"And I'm wearing my uniform, too" – Kagome hugged her face, leant on the wall to support her weight. Being mistaken as Sesshomaru's wife was the most unexpected thing she'd ever imagined. Well, _dared _to imagine… He was totally in a different world as her, being a great director and a famous multimillionaire, while her, just an ordinary high school girl, with nothing too special by the way…

Brushing back his long silver hair, he glanced at the girl through the corner of his eyes, knowing clearly what she was referring to.

"And you are too childish, too" – he commented, then turned to leave as if he'd just said nothing.

Being taken back by his sudden words, Kagome was still for a while. After finally got things through, she quickly ran at a breakneck pace to catch up with him.

"Who are you calling "childish"?"

Sesshomaru didn't even stop his steps, he just shrugged his shoulder while remaining silent.

That annoyed our Kagome, she stopped in front of him, prevented him from walking. Her face flushed and eyes threw daggers. "Why is that?" – She insisted – "Which side of me is childish?"

Giving the irritated girl an emotionless glance, he stepped aside in order continue his route, but once again, she was in front of him, blocking his way.

"Explain." – she kept her face darken with exasperation while her lips were pinching tightly in a stubborn way.

That was when Sesshomaru realized that… _this _girl was actually _childish._

"Your face." – he answered in his usual monotone, clearly showed no interested in the topic.

"Face?" – she hugged her face as reflex, her eyebrows knitted to remember her own appearance, judging which of it that made her childish.

"Height."

"Height?" – she glanced up at him, and for the first time acknowledged that he was much taller than her. With her stood straightly, the top of her head just reached his shoulders.

"Character."

"Character?" – this time, she actually showed her annoyance – "what's with my character? Mr. don't-even-know-how-to-take-care-of-his-own-little-sister?"

"Believe in magic." – he simply blurted out curtly, realized that he had talked too much today already. And to this girl alone.

"About that…" – Kagome's expression immediately changed into a relaxed one, to his wonder, she smiled – "That badge's really a magic one."

Raising his eyebrows, Sesshomaru turned to look at her dubiously.

"Because,…" – she winked and explained honestly – "… it's filled with love…"

His mind came to an abrupt halt as his brain overloaded at the sight of her radiant smile while his cerebral short circuit was registering her words. _Filled with love?_

"One of the most magic things in life is love, and love can create magic, too…"

He stared into her eyes, subconsciously still not trusting this girl, even after so much she had proved herself. And of course, she returned his look with her copyright gaze, well, steady, earnest and sincere gaze, not wavering because of his freeze glare, while he was searching for the signs of betrayals, or at least, lies in her eyes.

"Say, Sesshomaru-san…"

The sudden sound of his own name pulled him through his thought. The girl had come closer to him, her lips formed a… mischievous and triumphal smile.

"… you are here today because you love Rin, aren't you?"

Not even waiting for any of his reaction, her smile turned in to a laugh, jingling melodiously all the way: "Having the great Sesshomaru skip his work and stand here, that is why I say love can create magic…"

And Sesshomaru, standing silently, had to accept the truth that, this strange girl had confused him…

_Does someone like that really exist?_

0oEnd of chapter 13o0

Here I'm again.

Well, it seems that I always have to apologize for the long time of updating. [Sorry, being a lazy girl like me =.="]

Anyway, hope that you enjoy reading, and reviewing, too. XD

Bye for now.

See you soon.

Thanks so much xxx


	14. Chapter 14: Ways to wake kids up!

_**Disclaimer: Why do I have to write fanfic here if I own Inuyasha?**_

**Chapter 14: Ways to wake kids up.**

_ It was nice to wake up early in the morning… but it was nicer to stay in bed._

That sentence was never false, and Sesshomaru now could totally understand the meaning of it. Why? Because there was a too much blatant example in his own house every day. Every morning, Rin was always trying to show him that it was the best thing to cuddle up under the blanket and lengthen her deep sweet slumber.

Well, it was fine till last week, because Rin didn't have to go to school till then. However, being a grade-schooler now, she had to wake up early because Sesshomaru wouldn't let his little sister be late for school. If there was someone who was late, then it was definitely not his sister.

When you did something, you had to do it perfectly. That was his principle.

Hence, the most headachy matter that Sesshomaru had to adopt recently was to wake Rin up in the morning. The lazy little sleepyhead never minded Jaken's call, and her brother's also. She just lied curled up, completely under the blanket and snored soundly.

And when the two helpless men had already accepted their failures, it was Kagome's turn to save the whole thing. Well, interrupting a kid's slumber was cruel. Therefore, she had to rack her brain to find a rather gentle and sweet way to wake the little girl up without any protestation and indisposition.

First thing she tried was to set the alarm in a cheerful, funny and extremely cute tone. Rin was so obsessively fascinated to that tone that she was willing to open her eyes when the first sound jingled. She even got out of her bed and happily danced along with the melodies and when the alarm tone finished was also when she fully awaked.

However, it was to say that kids got bored easily, and Rin was no difference. That was why the alarm tone just attracted her the 3 first days. After that, even how hard the alarm rung, she just shrugged it off and enjoyed her sleep. It was Sesshomaru who couldn't stand the annoying sound that had to slouch into her room and set the alarm off exasperatedly.

Well, plan A failed. Our sly Kagome moved to plan B.

That was when Sesshomaru found his little sister standing beside the window, all happy and eager. He wouldn't be so surprised to see her that happy if it was not for this early in the morning, especially when he realized the house was still in a comfortably silence. His mind started to get curious, wondering what _that _girl had done to Rin.

"What are you doing?" – he asked, startled the concentrated girl.

Quickly recovered, Rin smiled at him: "Good morning, brother. I'm waiting for the sun."

_Waiting for the sun? _Sesshomaru's mind registered the answer confusingly. This was surely the weirdest answer he had got in his whole life. What _strange _thing that _strange _girl had injected to Rin's mind?

"Kagome-chan said that a cute girl should wake up early and greet the sun, or else the sun will be sad"

_Eh? _He stood silently, not showing any real reaction, though mentally bewildered because of the explanation. _Or else the sun will be sad? _His lips curved up lightly into a smirk. Totally nonsense, he stated, but also had to admit that _that _girl knew how to deal with kids. Because look at Rin now, fully awaked and all ready for her school. That was something hard for him to accomplish.

"What if it's a rainy day?" – he suddenly asked, not even realizing it until the question completely out of his mouth.

"Eh?" – Rin goggled, her eyes rolled for a while, mouth mumbling – "that's right. The sun doesn't show on the rainy day, does it?"

Of course Sesshomaru didn't need Rin to answer that meaningless question which he just blurted out while letting his mind drift pointlessly, though he wouldn't mind to have that question answered by _that _girl, curious about what she got in her mind.

"Don't worry!" – Rin woke him from his thoughts, saying – "because Kagome-chan said that, _if I wake up earlier to greet you, then you'll be happier. _Because you want me to wake up early, right?"

_Happier? _Raising his eyebrows, Sesshomaru felt himself hesitate for a brief moment. His little sister's eyes still gazing at him with joviality. He reluctantly moved his hand out to put on Rin's head, a whisper escaped his lips, not for anyone to hear it clearly.

"Maybe…"

Plan B lasted for 3days.

After that, Rin decided that just without her greetings, the sun wouldn't be that sad. And she could also greet her brother later in the whole day for him to be happy.

Anyway, to her, the sleep was just much more appealing.

Sighing, Kagome used her last method.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-san"

Hearing his name, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to leave the newspaper for a while to gaze up and study the sudden appearance. Small body, silky raven hair, bright smile as if wanting to light up the whole room. The person was no one else but Kagome Higurashi.

It was not very difficult for Sesshomaru to guess why Kagome had to come all the way to his house this early in the morning. Slightly thankful to her, he gave her a nod then continued with his newspapers after saying: "Do what you want!"

"Thanks." – Kagome replied his nonchalant command with a cheerful and somehow devilish tone of voice – "Then…"

She stopped at the middle of her sentence, dropped the two bags that she was carrying in her hands till now and made a beeline towards Sesshomaru. The silver-haired man had to look up again when he felt there was someone standing in front of him. His pupils dilated a little in incomprehension. He saw her left hand moved, came upwards and his gaze awkwardly followed her slow motion until it stopped abruptly – right on his cup of coffee.

"No coffee before breakfast, Sesshomaru-_sama_" – chuckling, she took the cup of coffee away from the table swiftly.

_Huh? _His mind blurting, his eyebrows rising, his brain couldn't help questioning but all of his reactions were just glaring at her stoically.

"Because according to the researchers, drinking coffee before having breakfast can affect the body blood-sugar response and cause blood glucose levels to rise dramatically, and that means it's not good for your health, and…" – her ranting suddenly stopped, she assumed a look of innocence – "… because you** told** me to do what I want!"

While he was still not getting over from his miff because of that certain _busybody, _she just snickered amusingly: "And if you are curious, I know you haven't had your breakfast thanks to Jaken-san"

Kagome saw Sesshomaru changed the final destination of his annoying glare from her to the said Jaken, who was still standing behind her from the very start. The agent shivered lightly, not knowing what to do except for giving his master an appealing look. She uttered a mischievous laugh at the sight. However, her laugh soon faded away when her eyes caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Ahhhh," – Kagome's sudden shriek caught the two men's attention. Not really care about herself being watched, she hurriedly flew out the living room, glibly chirped one last sentence: "It's too late already. I'll use your kitchen for a while. Anyone help me open Rin's room door?"

**::Chapter 14: Ways to wake kids up::**

Rin turned over on the bed _again_. After one moment of hesitation, she decided to spring up. Tossing the blanket aside, she jerked her head towards the door curiously. Her nose curled up. She took a deep breath, once again made sure that there was a _very _delicious and appealing scent that emanated from downstairs. Totally awake now, she jumped out of her bed, dashed downstairs, was desperate to learn what was going on.

Sesshomaru had to look up from his newspaper the second time in the morning because of the loud noises of footsteps. Swinging round to the where the source of noises was, he saw his little sister running down the stairs in a breakneck pace. His eyebrows drew closer, deepening the wrinkles in his forehead and he pushed himself up onto his feet, silently followed the excited girl.

"Kagome-chan" – Rin shouted in high spirits when she realized that it was Kagome who was in the kitchen.

Kagome, who was flittering around the kitchen, adjusting the stove dials, lifting the lids of pots, adding spices, tasting the food, stopped all of her movements when she heard the sound of her name. She turned completely around and greeted Rin with a warm smile.

"I smell something good" – With eyes lit up, Rin chirped cheerfully, entered the kitchen.

Chuckling, Kagome nodded at the little girl while her eyes were giving Sesshomaru a meaningful glance.

"I cook your favorite dishes, Rin. Go and brush your teeth first".

Rin gave Kagome a little too much enthusiastic nod. Turning around, her legs one again ran swiftly back upstairs which made Kagome had to call after her and told her to slow down.

Kagome's gaze was back to Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the edge of the door with arms crossing over his chest and a look that couldn't care less on his face. His eyes just followed Rin's running figure.

"I learnt this from my mom" – she said proudly, breaking the silence between them.

The sound of her cheerful voice pierced into his ears, Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at Kagome, not really showing any expression, as if he already knew that she would say something like that. His eyes met an image of a girl wearing an apron, hair tangled a little, face glistened with sweat, hand still stuck with the ladle. Well, she looked _somehow _messy, in Sesshomaru's opinion, however, a radiant smile still plastered to her lips, unbelievably shining, and that obfuscated him.

"My mom uses her cooking to wake Shouta and Shippo up. She used to use that method on me also, but that was in the past… After a long night of sleeping, you will not be able to resist the delicious smell of foods, tehehe…" – Kagome warbled in her usual voluble way, hands waving in the air animatedly, eyes sparkling, all excited telling her story.

Still wearing a stoic and lack of observable facial expression, Sesshomaru considered for a moment before saying: "That means… you will come to my house… every morning?"

His sudden question confused her. Her smile disappeared quickly, leaving her fidgeting in mystification. Well, it was true that she intend to come every morning, until Rin was used to getting up early, though it was a little inconvenient for her. Well, she had to get up earlier and took the train to come here. However, looking at his emotionless face now, she realized that maybe it wasn't just inconvenient for her, but for him, too. Of course Sesshomaru didn't like her like Rin did, in addition that she had nothing to do with him, not really close or in any kind of special relationship at all. Therefore, having a girl in his house so early in the morning must be troublesome. She silently chided herself for never thinking of that. However, knowing that Sesshomaru might feel uncomfortable with her somehow made her feel a little disappointed. She formed a smile, thinking hard to find a better solution to wake Rin up without having to come and cook her breakfast every day: "Well, if you find it troublesome… then…"

"I don't really mind it." – He choked her off, said simply, shrugging his shoulder.

Kagome goggled in amazement. Brown orbs met golden ones. Confusing. Until his lips curved up in to a small foreign smirk.

_Well, he said what he meant. He didn't really mind her appearance at all._

Her heart thumped lightly in her chest. She blinked her eyes incredulously.

And the blinding beam that resulted on her face made him almost smile. **Almost**.

"Then you'll have to wait after breakfast to enjoy your coffee, okie?" She winked at him.

_That girl would never lose her mischief, wouldn't she? _He lightly shook his head.

Usually, Sesshomaru's routine was to get up exactly at 6a.m, then 30 minutes for him to do some private things, and after 15 minutes to scan through the newspaper and enjoy a cup of coffee, he would leave for work at 6:45 a.m.

Now, his routine was to get up exactly at 6a.m, then 30 minutes for him to do some private things, then read newspaper while waiting for breakfast. And after that, he would leave his house at 7:30 am to drive his sister to school, then ignored _that _girl's protestation to drive her to school and finally went for his work.

Well, and as he already said, he didn't really mind it at all…

_0oEnd of chapter 14o0_

It's me again, finishing chapter 14 ^^

To all readers and especially Simma: I'm really sorry for my poor grammars x_x. Well, I'm not a native speaker. Therefore, sometimes, I find it hard to write for all of you to understand without changing the meaning I want to write. And moreover, I'm also affected by my style when I write in my own language. In addition that I'm a careless girl that sometimes don't realize my own mistakes _ However, I'm trying hard to improve my grammars so that I can write my story more properly. Thank for your support. ^^

Anyway, hope that you enjoy reading, and reviewing, too. XD

Bye for now.

See you soon.

Thanks so much xxx


	15. Chapter 15: The heart made of ice

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is not mine, not mine, not mine X_X

**Chapter 15: ****The heart made of ice.**

_A heart made of ice doesn't need someone who has flamethrowers to melt the ice away, but someone who patiently waits until the ice melts by itself._

…**.**

"You're quite meddlesome, aren't you?" – started a ponytail girl with a guttural voice. She leant into her chair, arms folding in front of her chest, giving Kagome a wryly meaningful glance.

Kagome looked up from her text book when she heard Sango's voice. Her mouth stopped murmuring the lessons to form an O shape. A dry sound escaped from her opened-lips – "Huh?"

Sango just shrugged her shoulders. Her eyebrows rose at Kagome in such an insinuating way – "I know you're always being a busybody…"

Sango paused at that. She shot her friend, who was all eyes at her with a questioning expression, a LOOK, continued: "… but I don't remember you are being _this _enthusiastic."

She aimed the last word at Kagome with a smirk.

"You're talking about Rin?" – Finally got her meaning, Kagome asked unsurely.

Sango said nothing. She let out something like a sigh instead.

"I just can't ignore her. That's it" – Kagome explained – "you know how it feels being a child without parents, right?"

Sango nodded her head. Of course she understood it clearly. Although she wasn't a child anymore when her parents passed away, she still found their deaths hard to bear. That was why she put all her love and effort to take care of Kohaku, her little brother. To make up for her mistake. However, Kohaku and she were siblings. Kohaku was her own flesh and blood while Rin to Kagome was nothing like that at all.

"And although how much Sesshomaru-san loves Rin, he sure doesn't know how to take care of a kid at all." – Kagome added with a chuckle.

"But…" – Sango protested – "… getting up early, coming to her house everyday to cook breakfasts before going to school, isn't it a little too much?"

"Why?" – Kagome blinked a couple of times – "I see nothing wrong with it at all."

_Oh Goddd… _ Sango groaned inwardly. Sometimes she did feel hopeless with her best friend's idiosyncrasy. She could never guess what was going on in Kagome's mind, and what she could do next, too.

"And I just intent to do it until Rin can get used to getting up early." - Kagome exclaimed as though it was the most normal thing to do.

Sango's eyebrows narrowed a little. She said with a low voice: "I just worry that you might be late for school…"

"Ah… that…" – Kagome waved her hand as a don't-worry sign, chuckling – "Don't worry. Sesshomaru-san will drive me to school & he won't let me be late"

Sango's hands dropped on her laps. Her jaw slightly dropped while her eyes were as round as plates. A clearly visible expression of surprise which confused Kagome. Slowly waving her hand in front of Sango's face, she asked unsurely: "What…?"

"He… did?" – Sango asked after some silent moments, her nose scrunched up, eyebrows knitted close together in thought.

Kagome nodded her head as a "yes", still not caught up with the ponytail girl's strange behavior – "I did protest, but he forcefully pushed me into his car so…" – she added, trying to explain.

"That's what normal person should do." – Sango cut her words, her head moved in little jerks as she was interpreting knowingly – "You're trying your best to help him anyway. Of course he should show his gratitude"

She paused a little, thinking, choosing the right words – "…however, this _is _Sesshomaru Inutaisho we are talking about. Isn't he the cold-blooded, heartless one who never minds other's business?"

"He is not like that!" – Kagome protested, a little too loudly which earned her some attention from the classmates. Quickly realizing there were a number of eyes that were gazing at her curiously, she formed a nervous smile, concurrently casted an accusing glance toward Sango.

Sango, on the other hand, was goggling at Kagome incredulously.

"You know, Kagome…" – she spoke calculatingly – "… if I don't know you, then I might think you are in love with him…"

"Me?" – Kagome was totally taken aback because of her friend's statement. Crimson quickly flushed over her face as she was waving her hands in a _very _forceful way for denying – "Love him? NO WAY!"

"Really?"

"Why do you have to "really", Sango? It's just **impossible**." – She confirmed, emphasizing the last word with all her might, mimicking the _end-of-conversation_ way of Sesshomaru's speaking.

Sango blinked her eyes at Kagome. Trying to suppress her chuckle, she shook her head as a no-no sign: "It's not me who said "really", Kagome."

Kagome's hands immediately stopped their grandiose movements as she blurting out a confusing sound. She swiveled her head back to see a pair of golden orbs gazing at her sullenly - "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose, eyebrows knitting together displaying his unpleasantness. He insisted on with a gruff voice – "You sure that you're not in love with him?"

His suspicion annoyed Kagome - "What's with your way of questioning?" - she winced, not minding showing her uncomfortableness.

Inuyasha's eyebrows drew even closer together hearing Kagome's words, narrowing his eyes further and deepening the wrinkles in his forehead - "You know you shouldn't involve yourself with him"

"Isn't he your brother, Inuyasha?"

"Half-brother." – He corrected and added - "And he is a cold-blooded, heartless man that even ignored his own old dad"

His voice was cracking, his eyes darkened with mixed expressions more than just a mere anger. Kagome's annoyance immediately flew away. Sighing, she slowly moved her hand upwards, hesitatingly put it on his shoulder. She said with a soft voice – "You know he has his reasons for that. Don't be impatient."

Realizing that he had just over-shown his feelings, Inuyasha quickly came back to his arrogant self. He pouted his lips, jerking his head up all mighty, glancing to the side, trying to sound hard blatantly – "It is **not **like I'm expecting anything from him."

"I see" – Kagome chuckled, clearly not buying his statement. Inuyasha groaned inwardly. Sometimes, he found it rather inconvenient having a friend that understood him _so much.___

"Anyway, I just want to remind you that it's not good hanging around him. That's it." – He said, way too firmly to cover his uneasiness then turned to leave.

Kagome and Sango were left behind, looking at each other amusingly. Soon enough, Sango cracked up, commenting: "Such a cute jealousy he had"

"It's not jealousy." – Kagome waved her hand, a tint of pink showed clearly on her cheeks – "He's just being stubborn"

But still, she couldn't help putting on a happy smile, eyes following his walking figure.

**::Chapter 15: The heart made of ice::**

Kagome sat down at her desk, looking out of the window. The evening was wearing on, and the warm colors of twilight were starting to fade from the sky. She left the window opened for a nice cool breeze on an early autumn night. Her thoughts wandered to the earlier conversation with Inuyasha in the morning. _Something had to be done… _she thought quietly, considering.

"Okay, I have to study it thoroughly" – She murmured to herself. Then with a determinative slam on the table, she took out a paper and a pencil, starting doodling.

Her pencil moved slowly on the paper to form an O shape. Imagining Inuyasha's face, she giggled and drew two oblique lines and two curves for his eyes. With a straight line and two little fangs for his mouth, she nodded constantly, giggling. She even added two ears for him. An arrogant face that she was sure suited him well. As for Sesshomaru, she made two half-rounds and one straight line for his mouth. _Nonchalant and careless just like him. _She thought and chuckled. Satisfied with herself.

"_According to Jaken-san, Sesshomaru-san's relationship with his father was just fine until his affair with Inuyasha's mother was discovered…" – _She muttered away to herself, biting her pencil thoughtfully.

"_As for Sesshomaru-san, his mother was so heartbroken that she fell ill seriously. And she was pregnant at that time. And she was too proud to forgive for his unfaithfulness that she left their house. Sesshomaru-san and Jaken-san were also with her…." – _She continued with her words, hand scribbled her mind map quickly on the paper.

"_Sesshomaru-san's mother refused to meet his dad after that. Not long after Rin was born, she passed away… And Jaken-san also said that his dad still took care of Inuyasha's mother and him during that time. I see… No wonder Sesshomaru-san was holding that much of grudge…" _– She sighed lightly. _Things must be hard for him and surely, if she wanted to reconcile the two brothers, mollifying Sesshomaru was the key._

"_As for Inuyasha…"_

"Don't you have anything better to do?" – a deadly voice suddenly resounded through her ears, pulling Kagome from her musing. Her head quickly made a swift move to turn around, and acknowledged a tall, long silver-haired man was standing right behind her. She took a sharp intake of breath and fell backward. Her back bump against the edge of the table and made a loud noise.

Ignoring her reaction, Sesshomaru still stood still. His eyes were glancing at the paper on her desk.

"Messing around with others family annals?" – He knitted his eyebrows together, his voice showed a tint of unpleasantness.

Realizing what he was saying, Kagome's hand quickly swept the paper off the table, folding it clumsily and forced it in her pocket in a hurry. Her face flushed crimson.

'_Foolish girl' _– he thought vehemently as he studied her perplexity.

"Why are you in my room?" – She asked, drawing herself up in full height, trying to sound normal – "Since when?"

"Since _"Okay, I have to study it thoroughly"…" _– He answered simply.

"That is from the start!" – She raised her voice accusingly, felt panicking inwardly, but unafraid to show him her annoyance.

"Seem like that" – he shrugged, showed no interest in her topic. Rather than that, his eyes shifted as a question escaped from him – "What are you planning?"

She blinked unnaturally, thinking hard for a suitable answer as he gave her a long, measured look.

"Why are you here?" – She ended up with a question instead, her nose scrunched up.

"Trying to reconcile he and I's relationship?" – Not paying any attention to her words, he continued sternly.

Mimicking his way, she ignored his words, arms folding, repeating her question:

"Why are you here?"

"No use doing it" – His golden orbs darkened as he claimed with a firm and persuasive tone.

Her expression turned confused. His words seemed especially ponderous thanks to the sudden melancholy wrapping around them. He sure didn't mean it, but she felt the bitterness in his expressionless mask. Her heart squeezed lightly.

Kagome stared directly into those glowing eyes that resembled the desert sand, never knew that his eyes could look that distant. Sesshomaru always had that unapproachable atmosphere. It was as if he had built an invisible yet solid wall around him. She wondered why. Sighing, although she wasn't a volatile type, she decided that it was not the time to tell about Inuyasha, her voice softened:

"Sesshomaru-san, why are you here? Is Rin Ok?"

Her eyes sparkled with a visible concern though her lips were forming a small smile. Sesshomaru saw that she was trying to mollify him. _Strange. _He couldn't help the thought. Just a moment before, she was jerking her chin up at him, wincing, gritting through her teeth. And now, with the gentlest voice she could speak, she smiled sincerely, clearly showing she was just an innocent girl that never intended to meddle with someone else's business.

More strangely, the annoyance that just raised in him slowly disappeared as if it never was there before seeing her like that. He breathed out something like a sigh.

"She didn't eat her dinner." – He said, finally.

Sesshomaru watched her eyebrows rising, her pupils dilated and her long eyelashes fluttered for several times.

"Why is that?" – she asked – "The food is not good?"

"I doubt it" – he shrugged. The food was from the top restaurant in the city. How could it ever be not good?

"Then why?" – she scratched her nose lightly, considering.

"You should ask her yourself"

"Okay" – she nodded her head without flinching and left to her wardrobe.

"Not now" – His sudden command stopped her immediately. She swiveled her head back to look at him. He made a little jerk with his head towards the clock which guided her look at his direction also.

"9P.M?" – She muttered under her breath, catching his meaning. _It is kinda late now, isn't it? _

Really inconvenient, she couldn't deny.

"Come with me, Sesshomaru-san" – Kagome said after considering for a while. She flew to Sesshomaru with one fluid movement, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of her room.

Her _so_ intimate action surprised him though outwardly he showed no sign of it and just followed her outside.

Kagome took Sesshomaru to the living room, forcefully pushed him down on the cushion then disappeared behind the door. Her living room was Japanese style. It was not big, but decorated nicely and gave out a warm feeling. He had no time to wonder where she went because just one moment later, she reappeared again with a tea cup in her hands.

She put the cup down on the table in front of Sesshomaru and he understood that it was for him.

"Wait for me a little" – she smiled at him and before he could have any reaction, she disappeared _again_.

_She sure is fast. _Sesshomaru commented silently. Being left alone in the room, he had nothing better to do than boringly took a sip of the tea she had prepared. He guessed her mother was out because when he came here earlier, it were just the two little brothers of her greeted him and guided him directly to her room. And she was too busy digging up his family's issues to notice his appearance. And the way she drew him was just simply… ridiculous.

Thinking about that, Sesshomaru really couldn't figure out why _that _girl had to be _that _ meddlesome. It somehow irritated him seeing she was just too foolishly kind for her own good – some kind of person that he thought was extinct from long time ago. As if she wanted to prove he was wrong, that life was really not that unfair and human being was not all bad.

"Sesshomaru-san…"

A cheerful voice calling his name had digressed him from his thought and he reluctantly looking up to see the girl who had been pestering his mind up till now staring at him. Meeting his gaze, she smiled friendly by both her eyes and lips. And if he was not _the _Sesshomaru Inutaisho, he would smile back at that too much sincere grin.

"What are you thinking?" – he heard her asked curiously.

Raising his eyebrows, he gave her a nonchalant look. While she was titling her head lightly, waiting for his answer, he just kept silent, showing clearly that he had an utter disinclination for talking.

There was no way she couldn't get his message. Disappointed, she pouted:

"It does no harm sharing your thoughts sometime"

Hardly showing any reaction, he watched as she pushed a small white box towards him. Something look like a bento, he thought and was confirmed by her words:

"Tell her to eat this. I will come by tomorrow."

"She will eat?" – he casted the bento an incredulous look.

"Of course. _This Kagome_ is the one who made it" – she shrugged proudly, using his tone teasingly. _He just doesn't know how to deal with kids._

With her being that kind of certain, Sesshomaru could do nothing but nodded, though reluctantly.

**::Chapter 15: The heart made of ice::**

Watching his luxurious car dashed off on the street, Kagome couldn't help forming a smile. She wondered why people couldn't see the soft side of him. Driving to her house at this time of the day just because he was worried about his little sister. Someone like this could never be a bad person. She was 100% sure about that.

'_His heart is made of ice' _– She remembered Inuyasha once said that. And even until now, she saw nothing wrong with that.

_A heart made of ice doesn't need someone who has flamethrowers to melt the ice away, but someone who patiently waits until the ice melts by itself._

It was nice if she could warm his heart up… But if she couldn't, then she would just be the one who patiently, really patiently waited until the ice melted by itself…

_Because… Ice must be melted… It is the rules of nature…_

_Isn't it? _

**End of chapter 15.**

So here I'm (after a long time, sorry) with chapter 15

The weather here is so nice that it bring me inspiration and I can't help wanting to write about my fav couple lol

I change the name of the story, don't know why, but I think this name somehow suits the fic (and the old name is kinda chessy *thinking*). But tell me how you think, ok?

So I leave you with the new chapter, bye for now.

Thanks for reading & reviewing.

Luv you all xxx


	16. Chapter 16: Just the way you are

**Disclaimer:** Well, you all know it, but I still have to say, Inuyasha is not mine.

**Chapter 16: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE.**

_And if what you are is a strange you,_

_Doesn't mean you should change you, _

_Only means you should change your point of view…_

'_There was something wrong, wasn't there?' – Jaken thought silently while his eyes were stealthily casting towards the little girl named Rin – 'She is extremely silent.'_

_Since Kagome's appearance, it slowly became a custom for Jaken to have meal together with his masters. Normally, he would find nothing wrong with that. However, today the atmosphere was a bit different. And difference, in this Sesshomaru's house, meant disaster, of course to Jaken only. _

_Things started with Rin's abnormality. First, she didn't say anything since walking out of her school, no telling stories, no cuddling, no singing, no chattering… and any kind of these oh-very-normal-things. And she just silently went to her room as soon as the car stopped at the front yard of their house. Now, when the three of them gathered to eat dinner, she was sitting there, languidly sucking her spoon, not really touching any of her food. Her face fell, her eyes half closed, looking down so that her eyelashes covering most of her orbs. Not a happy, or normal, for exact, expression, Jaken decided._

_Sesshomaru gazed up from his dishes, studying his sister for a while, then put down his chopsticks, eyebrow raising:_

"_What is wrong?"_

_The little girl lifted up her head to look at Sesshomaru. Her expression crumbled and she breathed out a brittle sound:_

"_Brother…"_

_She took in a deep breath to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall down, hands dropping on the table edge: _

"_They don't like me." _

"_Who?" – a surprising question was blurted out. And Jaken, who had just made a slip of his tongue, threw Sesshomaru a nervous look. To his surprise, Sesshomaru just glanced at him through the corner of his eyes, then turned his gaze back at Rin, didn't really show any miff. That made Jaken gingerly moved his hand upwards to wipe the sweats that already damped his forehead, he sighed slackly and couldn't hide his bewilderment. Well, well… is it **really **true that **the **Sesshomaru Inutaisho doesn't get mad at him? _

"_They…" – Rin pinched her lips together – "… at the school… the kids in my class…"_

'_Apparently,' – Sesshomaru sighed lightly, thinking – '… I knew something like this would happen' _

_Looking at his disappointed sister, he twisted his eyebrows, saying firmly:_

"_Leave it to me"_

_Rin opened her eyes, pupils dilating, her voice sounded worry:_

"_What are… brother going to do?" _

"_You don't have to worry about that."_

"_But…" – Rin protested._

"_I won't forgive anyone that makes you sad" – he said simply. _

_Shaking her head, she stood up, tears flooding out her eyes, her voice cracked:_

"_Brother… you don't understand anything"_

_With that, she turned around and dashed out of the room, leaving a scared Jaken, because of the sudden turn of situation, and an unpleasant Sesshomaru behind._

"So that is why…" – Kagome whispered understandingly after hearing Sesshomaru's mid-aged assistant's story.

After Sesshomaru's visit last night, Kagome was quite worry about the inexperience little girl, therefore, she decided to drop by early the next morning. Luckily it was Sunday, meaning that she didn't have class and just needed to prepare breakfast before she went out.

"He really has no delicacy at all, doesn't he?" – she chuckled at a very surprised Jaken, then added – "Sesshomaru, I mean…"

The small old man knitted his eyebrows, didn't know how to answer. Well, this _is _Kagome Higurashi and she didn't seem to fear Sesshomaru's personality, just carelessly saying whatever she wanted to, but he, even though how true the statement was, wouldn't dare to badmouth his master. Therefore, he just kept silent, wishing that the blabbering girl would stop the topic already.

**:::Chapter 16: Just the way you are:::**

"Kagome-chan…"

Rin was lying on her stomach, hugging a huge pillow when Kagome entered the room. The little girl jerked her head up hearing the door cracking opened. Realizing that it was Kagome, a smile appeared on her face almost immediately. She sprang up, kneeing on the bed, her unbelievably sparkling eyes pointed out that she had been looking forward to Kagome's appearance. The older girl couldn't help chuckling lightly, she marched past the door, coming closer to Rin.

"Kagome-chan…" – Rin dropped herself into Kagome's awaiting arms. Her petite body relaxed as soon as Kagome pulled her into her warm comforting hug. She patted lightly on Rin's shoulder.

"Now… now…" – Kagome burred softly, lowering her head to put her chin on top of the little girl's head – "Did you properly eat my food last night?"

Still hiding her face in Kagome's arms, she nodded her head.

Kagome formed a reassuring smile, she rewarded Rin with a light kiss and with a modulated voice, she spoke:

"Well… Rin is a good girl. I love you."

Hearing that, the nuzzling little girl lifted her head from Kagome's chest with a jolt. Her big brown orbs wavered while eyeing at Kagome. Her face mixed with confusion and incomprehension which baffled the other girl. Cautiously, Kagome leant closer, gently brushing away the unkempt raven lock that fell over Rin's chubby cheeks. A gentle question escaped her lips:

"So… what made my precious little sister sad?"

Rin sniffed. Her dilated nose showed that she was trying to prevent the tears which already filled her eyes from flooding out, her voice shivering:

"No one likes me."

Kagome patted lightly on the little girl's head, waiting for her to tell her story with brittle voice.

**:::Chapter16: Just the way you are:::**

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop, his eyes rolling to squint towards the clock, realizing that it had been already 3 hours since he drowned himself in his work. It was Sunday – a day that was created for fun, enjoyment, refreshment or anything that similar to those things. But Sesshomaru couldn't care less. Relaxation was just not his thing anyway. He found it much more comfortable if he concentrated his brain in solving something quizzical, logic, something that could pay off his concentration with a proper answer, something that could boost his status and help him to earn more money. He let himself fell backward on the backrest, arms stretching forcibly to drive away the numbness on several parts of his body. His mouth felt dry, and he leant over the desk to press on the speaker.

"Coffee" – he demanded simply. Laconically.

Waiting for Jaken to appear with his coffee, he once again rested his back on the backrest, his elbows on the armrests, his fingers clasping in front of his chest, his eyes lazily surveying his already-to-much-familiar study room. The room was big and full of exclusive and modern furniture. He didn't even touch all of them, they were there just to prove that he was capable of living a luxurious and happy life without his unfaithful father. Sesshomaru, of all people, would never need someone taking care of, especially since that someone was the one who had betrayed him.

A ginger knock pulled Sesshomaru out of his musing. He looked up, fixing his position and cleared his throat:

"Come in"

One moment later, the door cracked open, a small figure slide into the room. He stopped in front the desk, bowing his head:

"I bring your coffee, director"

Nodding lightly, the silver-haired man gestured Jaken to come closer. He got the cup from his assistant's hands, taking a sip, and let out a sigh.

"How is Rin?" – Sesshomaru questioned, continued sipping his hot coffee. Well, Jaken's coffee was never really good. But he himself couldn't make any tasty coffee, either. And having someone else staying in the house just for when he wanted a cup of good coffee was too much troublesome. Therefore, he guessed he could just deal with this acceptable coffee of Jaken.

"She is staying with Higurashi-san" – the middle-aged man answered.

_Higurashi-san? _– the word echoed in Sesshomaru's head. He raised his eyebrow:

"She came?"

"Yes. Higurashi-san came about thirty minutes ago." – Jaken explained while superstitiously glancing at his master from the corner of his eyes. He saw an unreadable expression covering Sesshomaru's face and totally taken back when he stood up.

"Check the newest documents in the printer." – with that said, Sesshomaru silently left the room, leaving Jaken standing stupidly there by himself.

**:::Chapter 16: Just the way you are:::**

When Sesshomaru realized it, he already found himself standing in front of his sister's room, arms crossing in front of his chest and listening to his sister strangled sob. Inside, Kagome was so busy focusing on Rin that she didn't even notice a sudden appearance of a certain silver-haired man. She suppressed a sigh seeing the little girl trying to stop her sob. Well, though she was telling with her broken voice, Kagome still quite caught up with Rin's story. It seemed like that because others saw Rin as a spoiled little brat that came from the Inutaisho family, because she wore extremely high-class clothes and used exclusive things which was kind of abnormal in that normal elementary school, because the teachers paid special attention to her only (which kinda Sesshomaru's fault since he insisted that his sister would have to be in the best condition), because Rin was two years older than the rest of them but still didn't know how to read or write yet, because she was silent and clumsy and didn't talk to anyone… Many, many reasons so that it seemed hard for Rin to listed them all and she gave up since her voice became hoarse from crying.

"No one… talks … to me…" – Rin sniffed difficultly – "No… one… wants to… be in … pair… with me…"

Kagome pinched her lips together, she still had her arm around Rin small shoulder and the other hand slowly wiped the crying girl's tears.

"When… Shimi-san's…. pencil… dropped, Taku-san… picked it… for her… But… when… my eraser… dropped… no… one…"

Kagome sighed once again. She didn't image those things would happen. She thought that when Rin go to school, she could become a normal kid that had friends and that would help to cease her loneliness. And she also persuaded Sesshomaru to let Rin go the same school as Shouta and Shippo, even though his initial plan was the high-class elementary school for the rich only. She also forgot that Rin was actually older than the normal 1st-grade kids since _that _Sesshomaru didn't even consider about her study even though she was old enough. Moreover, Rin had been a timid and not-used-to-strangers kid all her life, of course she found it difficult to make friends. Argh… there were so many simple and obvious things that Kagome found it hard to believe that she didn't realize it sooner.

"It… is… because… I'm… not like… everyone…" – Rin continued – "… I… hate… myself…"

Shaking her head, Kagome formed a gentle smile. She released her arms around Rin a little and made the little girl look up. Her hand brushed Rin's hair lightly while her brown orbs gazing directly at Rin's red swollen eyes.

"Rin, did you hear the story about the princess and the pauper?"

Sesshomaru, standing at the door, raised his eyebrow at Kagome's sudden change of topic. Well, that girl's unpredictability never ceased to bemuse him.

Rin blinked her eyes, she shook her head lightly, still quite not comprehend Kagome's sudden question.

"Well, it was about the princess and the pauper who looked exactly the same…" – Kagome started telling – "…but it is not them I want to talk about…"

Rin began to be curious, she sniffed again, but it seemed that the story had distracted her so her tears started to fall more slowly.

"The pauper had a cat. A very cute cat." – Kagome continued with a singsong voice – "There was just one thing abnormal about that cat: It barked."

"Bark?" – Rin blurted out wheezy sound – "No way."

_A cat that barked? – _Sesshomaru chided silently. _What kind of ridiculous tale is that?"_

"But it did happen." – Kagome chuckled when she saw Rin was all eyes at her now – "You know, it didn't _meow meow _but _bow wow…_"

"Amazing" – Rin whispered in astonishment– "you sound… like real… cat and dog. Again, Kagome-chan"

"Like this?… _MEOW MEOW…_" - Kagome gladly did what Rin told. Talking about mimicking, Kagome was kind of the best. She had to possess something to deal with the kids unpredictability, right?

Then moved on with the story.

"One day, the cat was teased for barking like a dog. It was very sad and then it wanted to learn to _meow meow _like other cats. However, the pauper realized what the cat's thought, and then she felt unhappy…"

"Why?" – Rin questioned incomprehensibly.

Kagome smiled while releasing Rin and made her sit properly on the bed –"Rin, you know what she did?"

Rin knitted her eyebrows, and then shook her head disappointedly.

"She sung for the cat" – Kagome winked mischievously.

"Sing?"

"Yeah, like this…" – Kagome cleared her throat in a grandiose way and then started to sing.

" ___ … … _ I can see it when you're feeling low

_You can't hide that from me_

_You're no status quo calico_

_So why keep trying to be? __ … … _  


_'Cause you're more than that_

_You're a doggish cat_

_I wish you could see the you I see __ … … _ "

Rin's eyes started to lit up, a faint smile played across her lips while she watching Kagome enthusiastically.

" _ … … _ _I say.. If you bark… _

_Celebrate it_

_Make your mark_

_Serenade it_

_Noah's ark_

_Should I had a cat like you __ … … _  


_And if what you are_

_Is a strange you_

_Doesn't mean_

_You should change you, only means_

_You should change your point of view____ … … _

_Hey, feline, you fetch just fine_

_To thine own self be true_

_Your bow wow's the cat's meow_

_It's how I know you're you____ … … _"

Kagome stopped for a moment and pinched the little girl's nose playfully, smiling.

"Remember…

_ … … _ _You don't need the bows_

_Or tiara_

_Bid your woes_

_Sayonara_

_Trust your nose_

_'Cause it knows the way to go __ … … _ "

Rin blinked, her smile widened and she sniffed again. Kagome was trying to spin around just like she remembered in the movie to cheer Rin up and she was happy to see the girl's eyes shone so brightly.

_She moved like a hamster – _the unwilling other audience outside the room commented silently, while leaning his head on the wall and snorting.

Kagome stopped her spin, she came closer to Rin and scooped the little girl up. A butterfly kiss was placed on Rin's forehead and Kagome lowered her voice in a soft-spoken voice:

"You know, Rin …'Cause…

_ … … _ _There is not_

_One hair of you_

_That I would re-arrange_

_I love you the way you are_

_And that will never change_

_That will never change __ … … _ "

"Kagome-chan…"

"You understand?" – Kagome breathed while playfully pinching the little girl's cheek – "The pauper loved the cat because it was her cat. I love you, your brother loves you and Jaken-san loves you because you are Rin. If you are different, then that is what makes us realize it's you. So don't hate yourself, okay?"

"Really?" – Rin blinked reluctantly.

"Yeah. If you don't believe me, go ask your brother." – Kagome said in a very, very persuasive tone, adding with her nodding head in a firm way as if what she said was something that was already proved and undeniable.

Rin smiled radiantly, but soon her smile faded away when she remembered her bigger problem:

"But… everyone… in my class…"

"Don't worry, don't worry…" – Kagome choked her off – "… it's because you're new, and you are shy. When they know you better, you'll come to like you. Shouta and Shippo like you, right?"

"Yeah" – finally, the little girl found herself being all cheerful again. Even though her eyes were still red and swollen, her voice was still hoarse but she felt that her problem was not really a big deal like before and she couldn't help asking hopefully – "Kagome-chan, I want to watch that film… The princess and the pauper…"

"Okay…" – Kagome giggled – "but we have to eat lunch first, right? I guess your brother is hungry now"

"He is" – Sesshomaru chose that moment to speak which startled both of the girls. He walked into the room in Kagome's bewilderment, stopping right in front of them and took Rin into his arms from Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-san…" – Kagome stammered. _Since when…_ she asked herself secretively, remembering how ridiculous she was with that dancing and singing.

Sesshomaru glanced at the bemused girl through the corner of his eyes, smirking:

"Good show"

Immediately, Kagome found her face burning and reddening as if a klutz had dropped a bucket of red paint on her.

"I'm going to make lunch now" – unpleasantly, she didn't even gaze at him and just like this, she stomped out of the room.

"You are making Kagome-chan mad, brother." – Rin worriedly eyeing Kagome's stomping figure.

"Am I?" – he said nonchalantly, showing that he couldn't care less.

Sesshomaru was slightly thankful when he saw that Rin was behaving like always. _Once again… that girl solved something that he couldn't. _The scene that she was animatedly dancing and singing flashed through his mind again and he couldn't help chuckling. Okay, so he admitted that _that _girl was good at touching people heart now.

**:::Chapter 16: Just the way you are:::**

That afternoon, when Sesshomaru went checking up on Rin again, he found his sister was cuddling into Kagome's arms, both was sleeping soundly. The DVD player was still on, showing some kind of cartoon that he would never watch. Turning off the player, he guessed it was the cartoon that _that _girl told earlier. About a princess and a pauper, and a cat that barked, right?

Rin was stirring lightly, making a soft sound that attracted his attention. He turned back to find his little sister was trying to nuzzle more and more into _that _girl neck, a smile plastered on her lips and _that _girl reacted unknowingly by pulling Rin more closely to her. The blanket slid down because of their movement. Shaking his head, he reluctantly fixed the blanket and made sure that it covered both of the girls' petite bodies. It was a sweet and peaceful sight and this time, Sesshomaru unknowingly allowed himself to from a small smile. And he found it strange, but it was as if _that _girl's melodious voice still lingering in the air and echoing in his ears.

___ … … _ There is not

_One hair of you_

_That I would re-arrange_

_I love you the way you are_

_And that will never change_

_That will never change...__  
_

**_ \End of chapter16/_**

So, even though I still had to apologize for a very very long time of updating, well, writer's stuck and all (T_T), I'm still happy to say that I already finished chapter 16 *(^o^)*

I hope you all wouldn't forget about my story already (T_T)

This time I used the song "The cat's meow" from the Barbie movie "The princess and the pauper", maybe you all realized that already. I'm so in love with this movie and this song, and when I started writing this chapter, things just came naturally to me. I'm glad I could use my favorite song in my fic, woahhh…

And this would be the last time I took long time to updating. I promise the next chapter will be very soon. So give my story another chance, 'kay?

Anyway, enjoy your time here.

RnR, please.

Thanks so much.


End file.
